The Nights of Las Noches
by Aochan23
Summary: Collection of one-shots focused on what happens in Las noches. Includes multiple pairings mostly yaoi, summary and warnings inside story.
1. Note from the Author

A little bit about this series: I'm starting to put together my own bleach doujinshi, set during the arranger arc, after Aizen's betrayal (with a few events happening previously to that moment in flashbacks), but I wanted to test out a few scenes (most, if not all, of them explicit) to see how they work. There isa plot to the whole story, but I won't cover it here, it's mostly random ideas and little things here and there that I want to see how they work. I know it's been a while since the series ended, but hey, who cares?

Aaaaaaanyway, I'm starting off mostly with stuff that happens inside Huecco Mundo, I'll go into the world of the living an Soul Society in different stories. Pairings that I've thought of already are Nnoitra x Grimmjow (seriously, there's not enough Nnoitra fanfics out there), Grimmjow x Ichigo, Gin x Hitsugaya (also widely ignored ¬¬), Ulquiorra x Orihime, Tesla x Szayelaporro, Il Fort x Szayel (not sure about this one since they're supposed to be brothers, but then again, how is it that arrancars have blood ties between them), and then a bunch of one-sided pairings with Aizen who is ultimately a huge asshole and true to his sadistic nature. I'll figure out some more as I write each of them :)

So general warnings, it's mostly yaoi (if you don't like it then don't read it), sexual content (mostly consensual, I'll display warnings if it's not so you can skip over it) and swearing, since most of the characters are not known for their tame speech patterns. I'm summarising each individual chapter below, reviews would be appreciated ^^

EDIT: So I meant to make most of the into one-shots, it didn't really happen sooooo yeah, its a bunch of mini-stories. There is no real plot because the order is all disorganised, I might edit it to make it fit but it's not really my priority right now. I've started writing most of the chapters, but because I'm a mess I'm having trouble finishing them .

* * *

 **1\. The strawberry visitor**

 _Nnoitra x Grimmjow_

One-shot. Starting in the middle of one of their encounters, an unexpected visitor and former lover shows up and leaves without saying a word, much to Grimmjow's confusion and Nnoitra's amusement.

·

 **2\. An unwelcome touch - Part I**

 _Warning: non-consensual sex scene_

 _Aizen x Grimmjow_

Two-shot, part I. Grimmjow gets in trouble with Aizen for sleeping around with Ichigo, and decides that the best way to deal with it is to have his way with espada nº 6. Delivered back to his room Nnoitra pays Grimmjow a visit.

·

 **3\. An unwelcome touch - Part II**

 _Nnoitra x Grimmjow_

(Continued) Gin owes Grimmjow a favour and Nnoitra stays over that night to care for a hurt Grimmjow (Turns out he has a heart :3), Aizen comes by the next morning and -gasp- apologises -sort of, we are talking about Aizen here. Whatever Gin did, it worked.

·

 **4\. Unanswered letters**

 _(One-sided) Tesla x Nnoitra_

One-shot. Tesla's thoughts about his superior and how to tell him about the feelings he has for the him, all kept in a notebook that one day he hopes he'll have the courage to give to its intended owner.

·

 **5\. Days of destruction - Part I**

 _Grimmjow x Ichigo_

Three-shot, part I, individual story lines but part of the same events (continues in _Nights of despair_ and _Tainted fantasies_ ). Ichigo is not having a good day and Grimmjow is the perfect distraction. An impromptu visit to the world of the living turns into a brutal fight and something else.

 **·**

 **6\. Nights of despair - Part II**

 _Nnoitra x Szayelaporro_

Three-shot, part II, individual story lines but part of the same events (follows _Days of Destruction_ , continues in _Tainted fantasies_ ). Nnoitra's reflections while he tries to get some quiet time alone with his thoughts end up being interrupted by the octava espada. Both of them seem to have some bizarre fetishes

·

 **7\. Tainted fantasies - Part III**

 _Nnoitra x Grimmjow_

Three-shot, part III, individual story lines but part of the same events (Ending to _Nights of despair_ and _Tainted fantasies_ ). An exhausted Grimmjow crawls into Nnoitra's bed, seeking redemption. Unspoken thoughts and silent words, there is too many things that neither of them are willing to admit to each other or themselves.

·

 **8\. Vacuous Souls**

 _Ulquiorra x Orihime_

One-shot. Ulquiorra tries to understand Orihime and her love for the red-head. Will he ever comprehend what it means to have a heart? I'll probably make this a two-shot and include a lemon in the sequel :3

-Unpublished-

·

 **9\. Blooming delusions**

 _Aizen x Szayelaporro_

One-shot. Aizen has a very displeasing argument with Gin and decides to have Szayel calm his fury. Needless to say, the octava espada is quite eager, especially because he gets to experiment with a new drug of his own invention.

-Unpublished-

·


	2. 1 · The Strawberry Visitor

[ **Nnoitra x Grimmjow** ] Explicit sexual situation, Yaoi, Rated R, uke Grimmjow, if you don't like it don't read it, I warned you. Can be read alone, although will probably include a sequel at some point.

 **Summary** : The 5th and 6th espada spend the night together, when a strange presence shows up. Will this change things for either of them?

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Bleach (I wish, though).

* * *

Nnoitra leaned back on the bed, pressing his elbows into the mattress. He tried his best to relax as he watched his lover panting on top of him, unsuccessfully. He felt his cheeks slightly flushed, and the lust pouring out of his one violet eye as he tried to conceal the desire to fuck his blue haired companion silly. He managed to restrain himself, allowing Grimmjow to have control for a little while, as difficult as that was for the quinto. He let out a soft moan while he ran the palm of his right hand along Grimmjow's thigh, trailing up to his stomach and drawing a circle around his hollow hole.

Grimmjow felt a shiver run through his body when Nnoitra's hand got there. He never admitted this to his superior, but that was one of his most sensitive spots, for some strange reason. But he didn't need to, anyway, the quinto had caught on to it, which meant the sexta would have to deal with it patiently, much to his annoyance. He plunged himself deeper into his lovers embrace, violently pushing every last inch of his lover's cock inside of him. Straddling him and placing both hands flat on Nnoitra's chest, he forced himself up again on his knees, pulling the length inside of him out leaving only the head of his partners aching erection inside, and snapped back down in a split second. Grimmjow upped his pace, hoping the the faster thrusts would bring him over the edge and giving him the release that he so desperately craved. He had become a hot mess of chaotic moans and desperate cries, willing to do anything his lover asked from him on that moment to get himself off.

He felt his breath getting heavier by the moment, his own length painfully swollen and neglected. On a desperate attempt to put an end to Nnoitra's insidious torture he tried to move his right hand to his member, but a strong grip on his wrist stopped him before he could even lift his palm of the quinto's chest. The stronger espada had pulled his fingers away from Grimmjow's hollow hole and was now keeping his own hand right where it was, as if Nnoitra knew his intentions as soon as they crossed his mind. He saw Nnoitra's wide grin through his half closed, lust-filled lids, that smug smile indicating that his lover had other plans for him.

\- "Please…" - he couldn't even complete a full sentence.

Instead, the taller espada pulled his hand to his mouth and began sucking on his index and middle fingers, ever so slowly, motivating a muffled grunt from the blue-haired espada's throat. Finally Nnoitra gave in slightly, and pushed his hips forward to meet Grimmjow as he flexed back down onto the quinto's lap, hitting his sweet spot dead on. The sexta couldn't help but throw his head back, eyes screwed tightly shut, and let out an aching cry. His whole body arched back, in a mix of agony and mind blowing pleasure. He felt Nnoitra chuckle softly, still clinging to his wrist, grazing his teeth over the skin of his fingers, teasing him, making him wordlessly beg for more. He pulled his head back in placed and glanced down at the tall man laying between his legs, his pale skin bathed in the rays of eternal moonlight that Huecco Mundo had to offer.

He tried to imprint that image in his head, the lean torso beneath him, the perfectly shaped muscles driving him insane with need, the defined collarbones and the long neck just begging to be bit, his usual evil grin now wrapped around his own fingers, only hinting the existence of his lover's white teeth, always smiling, deviously. That violet eye. Staring at him, so obviously toying with him, filled with the pleasure brought by watching his lover squirm on top of him. The strands of black hair falling on his face, and perched around him, lying delicately on the soft sheets. He wanted to remember all of it.

Nnoitra painfully grabbed Grimmjow's hips and pulled the sexta out of his daze, probably causing a few bruises the next morning. He was trying with all his might to control the urge of finishing both of them off too quickly. They both knew that the long-haired espada was quite fond of this. It wasn't for lack of skill that made Nnoitra purposely avoid the blue haired espada's sweetspot. The past half an hour had been an uphill battle to get Grimmjow to this sensitive state, making even the slightest touch into a complete sensory overload. Pushing Grimmjow right to the edge of orgasm and then leaving him there for a while, until he couldn't take it anymore was a lot of fun. But Nnoitra was having trouble, he wasn't used to keeping either of them deprived of anything for so long, and having the sexta rocking his hips desperately up and down on him, hearing him trying to silence the soft moans from his throat, digging himself into his lover's ass and keeping a somewhat straight face was no easy task for him.

Every time Grimmjow buried his cock inside, the tight ring of muscles around him, the rough hands roaming around his chest, everything was screaming at Nnoitra to flip him over and pound into his lover like a crazed maniac. But he had to wait….just a bit longer. He let his tongue wrap around Grimmjow's index finger one last time before letting it go with a slight pop, allowing his grin to widen at the thought he just had. His focus went back to his own hands, firmly grasping the sexta's hips, guiding Grimmjow's body around his own length.

Before he could realise what was happening, he felt Grimmjow's fingers sharply squeezing his left nipple, which almost sent him over the edge and out of control. Nnoitra felt his muscles tighten at the touch, a loud moan leaving his throat, his body and his back arching, pushing himself into the mattress, and unwittingly hitting his lover's sweet spot again. The blue haired espada pushed his hands flat on Nnoitra's chest again, violently arching his back forward and letting out a quick grunt. A wave of pleasure ran wild through both their bodies, and Grimmjow got back on the same violently fast pace he had had before, pushing his lover's length as deep into himself as he could.

\- "You're going to pay for that, ya little bitch" - Nnoitra said, spreading his legs wider, trying to bring his own body back under control. He tightened his grip on the sexta's hips.

\- "Gladly" - Grimmjow gasped.

And then he felt it. A strange reiatsu, very close to them. Grimmjow couldn't make out who it was, but it felt very familiar. "If I just noticed it, Nnoitra must have felt it a while ago…" He thought to himself. He lowered his gaze to meet the quinto's, He felt his cheeks flush and then he saw Nnoitra's expression. Whatever it was that he had planned, the grin Nnoitra had on spelled payback in capital letters. Indeed, Grimmjow was going to pay for throwing the quinto off his game.

Nnoitra forced himself off the mattress, sitting up, pushing his lanky body tight against the shorter espada, wrapping his arms around his waist and digging his nails forcefully into his back. Grimmjow spread his legs wider, to let the taller man deeper inside of him. Nnoitra quit his game and furiously thrust himself into Grimmjow, this time hitting that spot, repeatedly and precisely.

This was more like the Nnoitra Grimmjow knew; rough, cruel, strong…but the pleasure he felt with him was mind blowing. He stopped moving and wrapped his own arms around the quinto's neck, breathing into his shoulder and letting the taller espada do with him as he wished. Grimmjow could practically hear how pleased his superior was with his reaction, his nails digging in harder into his back, and their bodies brought almost painfully close together. Nnoitra continued to pump himself into the sexta, his impressive length hard as humanly possible, sliding one hand to grab his partner's ass. Grimmjow felt the pressure all over his body, his muscles tightening, the heat pooling in his groin, his own cock trapped between their bodies twitching. He was so close.

\- "Fuck…." - Grimmjow gasped

Nnoitra brought his hand to rest on the weaker espada's lower back, and the other to the base of his neck, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Grimmjow met him with half parted lips, forcefully opened to allow the quinto's tongue into his mouth. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. That kiss, that mix of passion and brute strength was exactly what he needed to finish him off.

And if that wasn't enough, Nnoitra reached his hand between them to grab the sexta's cock and started pumping it like his life depended on it. He fisted his other hand into his partner's blue hair, his tongue still fighting for dominance with Grimmjow's. A loud moan escaped from the latter's lips. Every movement that Nnoitra made at this point was so accurate, Grimmjow started feeling light headed and felt his throbbing erection wet with his own pre cum and tried to thrust himself into Nnoitra's grip.

The quinto broke the kiss, but didn't back away, practically breathing into his subordinates lips. Grimmjow's piercing blue eyes, now hazy and filled with need staring at his one violet iris.

\- "Scream for me, will ya?" - Nnoitra said, in the softest of voices, before licking Grimmjow's lower lip.

The sexta tried as best as he could but he couldn't speak, only letting out an indistinguishable groan, and pressed his lips against Nnoitra's, who snapped his hips forward, finally forcing his lover to say his name.

\- "Nnoitra..."

The satisfaction was obvious from Nnoitra's expression, all his patience was being rewarded at that moment, but he couldn't let himself over the edge before Grimmjow, there was no way he would let that happen. He wanted to come listening to Grimmjow screaming his name and begging for more.

He swirled his thumb around the head on Grimmjow's cock, pressing on the slit, smearing his subordinate's pre cum around the impossibly hard erection. His hand slightly tightening around the tuft of blue hair. Enough to make Grimmjow scream louder.

\- "Nnoitra!"

The quinto couldn't take it anymore, he was on the verge of coming and there was no way he would finish before Grimmjow. Trying to silence his moans, breathing heavily into the sexta's neck he tightened his grip around his length and bit down, painfully hard, into the flesh around his neck. Pulling Grimmjow's hair further into his grip and tugging his head back was the last straw as he felt his muscles clench and the tension in his body building. Nnoitra made sure to thrust into him as deep as he could, just to make sure the blue haired espada would come harder. Grimmjow came in Nnoitra's hand, letting out a strangled cry of pleasure before loudly moaning his lover's name, along with a strand of curse words.

\- "Fuck Nnoitra….Oh, fuck!" - He closed his eyes and held Nnoitra's body tighter.

Grimmjow felt his cock twitching and an overwhelming pleasure, blinding all of his other senses, made his body momentarily go limp in his lovers strong grip, legs slipping further apart, skin covered in sweat. He pressed his lips softly agains the quinto's warm skin, enjoying the few seconds the stronger espada allowed him to recover from his orgasm. The sexta let out a relieved moan and allowed his hands to roam around Nnoitra's neck before trailing down to his shoulder blades.

However, in the fleeting moment that Grimmjow managed to half open his lids to look over the quinto's shoulder he saw a very familiar silhouette standing by the door frame. A black shihakuso and a tuft of red hair. He didn't need the details on the shinigami's face to know who it was.

-Ichigo.

Grimmjow tried to organise his thoughts, perhaps say something, considering their history this wasn't the best situation to have Ichigo find him. But he was too far gone, the waves of pleasure still making him lightheaded and dulling all his senses. All he could manage was to sink deeper into Nnoitra's arms, hoping that the quinto wouldn't be done with him just yet.

Nnoitra felt the sexta's reaction and allowed a smug grin to cross his face. He felt Ichigo's presence around Las Noches, it was obvious that he was looking for the blue haired man who's bed he just happened to be sharing for the night, and it was only a matter of time that the shinigami happened to stumble into them, which is what he had been patiently waiting for. The feeling of surprise of the other two men was obvious to him, and despite almost letting himself go at the thought of the awkward situation between the two, he restrained himself.

Before Grimmjow could say anything, he flipped him over, positioning himself on top of the weaker espada, roughly spreading his legs further apart with his own body. Watching the sexta lying obediently on the bed, completely undone, was a sight he always loved to see, and now that nothing was standing in the way of his own release he allowed himself to feel every last touch.

The warm skin, completely spent, against his own, the quivering lips still recovering from his orgasm, his gradually softening cock still twitching, covered in cum, the lustful look in the deep blue eyes… He thrust into Grimmjow with unbelievable strength, making him whimper, and his back arch. He pulled out slowly, moving his right thumb to his lover's lips and ran his thumb over them before letting him suck on his cum-covered digit. Another thrust, and another, Nnoitra kept pounding into the sexta, feeling the ring of muscles tighten against his painfully hard length and Grimmjow's body responding to every movement, twitching and trembling underneath him.

The quinto was at the end of his rope, holding his lover down and pressing his own forehead against the sexta's, he spilled himself deep inside him, culminating with a loud cry, his arms and chest tensing and trembling against the weaker espada. He relaxed and rested his head beside Grimmjow's, unable to move, the quinto tried to catch his breath while Grimmjow still lay flat underneath him.

\- "Nngh…Nnoitra…was..." - Grimmjow started, but he wasn't allowed to finish his thought.

\- "Ya're all mine now, pet…" - He cut the sexta's sentence, still panting, and placed a chaste kiss on his jawline before flopping off and onto the bed - "All mine..."

As exhausted as he was he managed to roll over and drag Grimmjow to rest his head on the pillows, before hastily cleaning both of them with the sheets, which he proceeded to kick to the floor. He'd have Tesla take care of the mess in the morning.

The blue haired espada had rested his head on his chest and was out cold. He looked ridiculously peaceful and sweet while he slept. Nnoitra never understood how he could go from being that garish and loud man to such a delicate and inviting being when he fell asleep. It didn't matter anyway. Nnoitra brushed his lips against the blue tuft of hair, wrapped an arm around his lover, pulling his body closer and closed his one violet eye before allowing himself to drift off into a profound sleep.

Grimmjow split his eyes open, gazing over the quinto's body and looking at the doorway. Was the shinigami really there? He couldn't make out if it had been real or if it was his mind playing tricks on him. He closed back his eyes and curled into his lover's embrace, swinging an arm around his slender waist. He belonged the the quinta espada now, as Nnoitra had put it.


	3. 2 · An Unwelcome Touch - Part I

[ **Nnoitra x Grimmjow** ] Explicit sexual situation, Yaoi, Rated R, non-consent (rape), if you don't like it don't read it, I warned you. Continues in part II.

 **Summary** : Grimmjow gets in trouble with Aizen for sleeping around with Ichigo, and decides that the best way to deal with it is to have his way with espada nº 6. Delivered back to his room Nnoitra pays Grimmjow a visit.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Grimmjow repressed a yawn, trying to concentrate on staying awake. It had been an hour since Aizen's meeting had started, but it felt like an eternity to him. It was obvious that none of the Espada were keen on these reunions, except for Ulquiorra, who seemed impervious to Aizen's boring speech pattern. Grimmjow was really bothered by it. He hated how Ulquiorra always referred to the former shinigami as "Aizen-sama" even when he wasn't present.

"Bastard ass-kissing asshole…" - he thought to himself.

There wasn't much point in complaining though, they should be done shortly. His eyes drifted past the former fifth captain and settled on his two companions from Soul Society. Tousen stood straight, motionless. A cold chill ran through his brain. Tousen gave the blue haired Espada the creeps. It was that mask…he was blind but he let out a vibe of being vigilant all the time, watching silently.

Grimmjow remembered a conversation he had with Stark and Nnoitra about the former seventh captain's vision. Could he see? Did he use sonar sounds like bats? How the hell could he always know what was happening? The conversation ended when Ulquiorra interrupted Stark's insane theory on using an enhanced sense of smell combined with reiatsu, only to tell them to stop wondering about such trivialities. He was no fun.

His glance shifted to Gin. He wasn't fond of the silver haired man, but he wasn't exactly bothered by him either. Gin roamed around, went and came without so much as an explanation for his whereabouts. In that particular meeting he had been fiddling around with a gadget he had found in the world of the living, a coloured cube of some sort, and hadn't even pretended to listen to a word of what his Lord was saying. And yet there he sat, lying on his seat, eyes fixed on his new toy, switching the colours and occasionally vocalising exasperated grunts. The cube must have been getting the best of him somehow.

There wasn't much to keep Grimmjow entertained and considering how short his attention span was he focused back on the other espada sitting at the table. Stark looked like was on the verge of dropping his head and falling asleep on the table. Harribel and Barragan just sat there, looking bored and not saying much. They didn't interest Grimmjow much either. Ulquiorra spoke the most, always agreeing with Aizen and reporting on things. Nnoitra was keeping himself amused by fidgeting with his hair, placing small braids on the ends of some strands. Zommari had his eyes closed, the bastard was probably meditating. Szayelaporro was scribbling on a little notebook he tried to hide on his lap underneath the table, unsuccessfully. Grimmjow made a mental note of that, perhaps doodling on paper might help him get through the tedious meetings. Arroniero was….well, the two heads seemed to be arguing about something, but that was a very weird case to even bother to think about. And all Yammy did was get angry at whatever Ulquiorra said and make sure that everyone else knew.

"Aaaaaizen-samaaaaa" - Gin's voice melodically echoing from the back of the room - "We're outta time, let's finish this tomorrow" - Aizen looked outside for a few seconds and concluded it was for the best.

"You're right, Gin" - The silver haired captain's grin widened in satisfaction - "Everyone, you may go back to your quarters".

The first one out was Gin. Szayel, Arroniero and Yammy sonidoed immediately after him. Everyone else slowly stood up and walked towards the entrance, not saying a word. Grimmjow followed, but was interrupted by Aizen's voice.

"Ulquiorra, Grimmjow. May I have a word?" - His voice still unaltered. A creeping feeling of discomfort settled in Grimmjow's chest, but he ignored it.

"Aizen-sama, do you wish me to stay?" - Tousen offered with the deepest concern. He was exactly like Ulquiorra, only taller and darker. But emotionally speaking, they both possessed the same level of expression as a teaspoon.

"Thank you Tousen, but I can manage. You may retire. " - Tousen agreed and tilted his head in a sign of respect before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Nnoitra's obnoxious laugh was easily heard through the closed door, probably amused at the sexta being forced to stay late. Ulquiorra took a few steps towards Aizen's seat and stood by his left side, motionless. His usually wide green eyes closed, expectant to whatever Aizen had to say. The latter glanced at Grimmjow, waiting for him to do something. The sexta was at a loss, not knowing what his lord wanted to say. He walked towards Aizen and Ulquiorra and positioned himself by Aizen's right side.

"So…" - he started with a questioning expression on his face.

Aizen stood and moved his seat away from the table. His fingers laced together around his back, he wandered a few steps away from the two espada, looking away from them. Grimmjow stepped in closer.

"Grimmjow." - The former shinigami turned around on his heels to face the sexta directly - "I've been hearing of your little escapades to the world of the living. Would you care to share your findings?"

The look on Aizen's face was calm and yet tremendously unsettling, which made Grimmjow freeze on the spot. He tried to compose himself and prepared to avoid talking about his business in the world of the living, or at least find an excuse to leave out the part where he had been sneaking off to fuck the substitute shinigami.

" Nothing special. Training. I can't get better if I'm cooped up in here fighting the same idiots over and over, now can I? "

" Watch your mouth " - Ulquiorra spat at him, eyes still closed.

Grimmjow made a dismissive grunt at Ulquiorra's remark and focused back on Aizen.

" Is that so? "

" Yep…" - Grimmjow tried to keep a straight face. But Aizen knew. He didn't know for certain, he didn't know how he found out, but somehow Aizen had found out about his encounters with the redhead shinigami.

" Ulquiorra. "

" Yes, Aizen-sama" - There he was again, that annoying little bastard.

" Why don't you show us the report on that mission I sent you on last week "

Ulquiorra lowered his head and removed his eye. It was a freak show to watch, and it happened at almost every meeting. But Grimmjow's attention was focused on the contents of that eye…was it possible that the mission was Ulquiorra tailing him?

Small lights scattered around when the quarta crushed his own eye, and filled their vision with this so-called report. Grimmjow's fears were confirmed. He saw himself finishing a fight with Ichigo, landing on top of him, face flushed, lips aggressively pressed against one another. Grimmjow's hands roaming free over the shinigami's chest, tugging at the fabric of his shihakuso, while Ichigo locked his fists in the tuft of blue hair above him. Both of them passionately moaning into each other's mouths.

"I think we've seen enough. Ulquiorra." - Aizen snapped, slightly irritated.

Grimmjow's piercing blue eyes were opened wide, and his face contorted into a fearful grin, muscles tensed, awaiting some sort of punishment. However Aizen's expression remained impassive, his lips curled upwards in an almost invisible grin.

" Training…you say. I must admit this is quite an interesting method. Is that not that Ryoka boy, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Well, Aizen-sama… you see… "- he tried to mumble a half hearted explanation, which neither Ulquiorra or Aizen believed, proceded to complain about Ulquiorra following him around, went back to excusing himself briefly and continued by threatening the quarta espada.

"Enough. Grimmjow. " - Grimmjow's blood ran cold - " I'm sure you understand that you can not be running around on these escapades to climb into the enemy's bed." - Aizen paused briefly to stare at his subordinate, practically shivering at the stronger man's increasingly heavy reiatsu - "And, of course, that I can't let this just slide by. Correct?"

"Absolutely, I'll make sure to…"

"Ulquiorra."

As soon as Grimmjow started mouthing an apology followed with some sort of excuse Aizen interrupted him. As he spoke he felt Ulquiorra's vice-like grip looping around his arms, holding them steady against his back. Ulquiorra kneeled on the tabletop and held Grimmjow against the edge, partly seated.

"WHAT THE HELL!? GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK! " - He tried to get loose, but only managed to have Ulquiorra pull at him, forcing him to lean slightly further on the table, against his petite superior's chest. The sexta fought and squirmed to no avail, making Ulquiorra only tighten his grip around his arms. Throwing his head back, expecting some sort of lesson from Aizen as to how he wasn't strong enough to pull these stunts, he noticed that Ulquiorra's hollow eye socket was merely inches away from his own face. - "Holy shit! Regenerate that fucking eye already, dammit. It's creepy as hell!"

He let out another string of curses directed at the black haired espada kneeling at his back, who didn't even seem to hear him. Aizen's expression visible turned into frustration, lashing out his reiatsu on the squirming espada restrained on the edge of the table. Grimmjow tried to fight the pressure, but it got to the point that he couldn't withstand it and simply allowed his body to go limp under it. When he had calmed down Aizen resumed speaking.

" Are you finished?" - Grimmjow nodded - " Good. As I was saying before your insolent interruption, I can't let this slide by. Which is what brings me to now. Since it's not the first nor the second time this happens, I'll have to use more… forceful measures to achieve the desired effect."

The sexta felt a sharp pain in his chest anticipating some horrible consequences for himself. He stared at Aizen approaching him slowly, only to stop between Grimmjow's slightly parted legs, uncomfortably hanging from the table. With a gentle touch, the taller shinigami pushed his knees apart and closed in, getting dangerously near him.

"Aizen…what…?"

He felt Aizen's lips swiftly pressing against his own while his hands tugged at the fabric around his thighs. Ulquiorra stood still, although he felt a disturbance in his reiatsu, probably because he was uncomfortable being present in this situation. He noticed that his one remaining eye was closed. In any case, he couldn't imagine Ulquiorra to be the voyeuristic type.

Aizen's lips parted slightly, trying to coerce Grimmjow to open his to allow him access to his mouth. Grimmjow wouldn't play along and instantly tightened his lips. Instinctively he tried to close his legs, but Aizen had a strong grip on both things. There would probably be bruises the next day, as well as on his arms which Ulquiorra held silently. His lord was still nibbling and tugging at his lips to no avail. Eventually he moved on to the sexta's jawline, eliciting a soft moan, for which Grimmjow would never forgive himself. Gradually he shifted his mouth to place a trail of soft bites along his subordinate's neck.

A satisfied look settled on the shinigami's eyes, who continued his ministrations more enthusiastically while his subordinate tried to remain as stoic as possible. He freed one of Grimmjow's legs and moved the offending hand to the panther's chest, using two fingers to viciously pinch and squeeze his left nipple, while his mouth drew closer to the other one. He swirled his tongue around the hard nipple, and gave it another lick. The sexta thought that this wasn't so bad, and let his muscles relax a bit while leaning further into Ulquiorra's supporting hands. The quarta did not react, he just sat there with closed eyes. Grimmjow huffed in annoyance. Aizen's ministrations were not so bad, and for a moment Grimmjow thought this would be the extent of it: a threat to make him his bitch, a demonstration of how it wasn't a bluff, etc…It was only when Aizen's rock hard cock brushed against Grimmjow's groin that he started processing that what was going to happen to him was no bluff, and it sure as hell wouldn't be pleasurable. The blue haired espada went stiff, trying to think how he could escape. As if reading his mind, Aizen pushed his body close to Grimmjow's, and furiously griped a hand on his hips while the other remained tugging on his nipple.

"You didn't honestly think that I'd let you leave without punishment? Or that It would be enoyable? Correct?" - He awaited an answer, but Grimmjow only grunted dismissively, still holding on to the possibility of escape. - "Well, I'll get on with it then if you have nothing to say"

Grimmjow's lips were slightly open, which Aizen used as an opportunity to gain access into his subordinates mouth, darting into it, teasing his tongue to come out and play, but was met with blatant rejection. He let out a frustrated sigh into his partner's mouth and withdrew his lips, sliding down to the sexta's neck.

The former shinigami slid his hands to tug at Grimmjows hakama, skilfully untying the black sash.

"No, Aizen WA….!" - Ulquiorra covered his mouth with his hand, with such force that Grimmjow thought he might shatter his hollow mask. He continued mouthing muffled screams and cries, trying to get himself free.

His body flinching at every touch, trying to avoid the man's hands. Finally, Aizen let the black sash slip to the floor, and pulled his hakama off him, ripping the fabric in the process. He marvelled at the sight right in front of him, an almost completely naked Grimmjow glaring daggers at him, those deep, piercing eyes drowning in hatred. The setxa's body was like that of a god, lean, muscular, lightly tanned, the sight made Aizen's cock twitch, still tented in his clothes.

He continued his ministrations on a squirming Grimmjow, sliding a hand down to his cock, only to find that it was not even hinting to get hard, disappointingly. No matter, his fingers traced a circle around his perineum and stopped at the tight entrance below.

A panicked look invaded Grimmjow. Was Aizen really going to do this, and without so much as preparing his body for it? Panting and gasping into Ulquiorra's hand he tried to tell Aizen to stop. His muscles tensed, anticipating whatever was to come. And all he could do was wait and observe what Aizen's plans for his body were.

He noticed a smirk on the former shinigami's face, and before he had time to question it, he felt two fingers slip past his entrance. He tried to pull his hips back, and shifted around in a mix of discomfort and pain. Aizen continued sucking on his nipple, ravishing the sensitive bud, his fingers scissoring and pumping in and out of his raw passage viciously. He threw his head back, screwing his eyes shut. A sharp bite came next. Aizen was digging his teeth on his nipple while his fingers squeezed the other one. Grimmjow tried to drift off and ignore the abuse inflicted on his body. If he left his mind blank perhaps it wouldn't be so painful.

Before he could process what was happening, the fingers inside him withdrew to let something bigger position itself at his abused entrance. He glanced over at the man standing between his legs, with a deep seated fear stuck in his eyes, hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was. But there was no time to remedy any of that, and in a split second Aizen buried his length into Grimmjow, sheathing himself completely into his subordinate.

Those few seconds felt like an eternity to the sexta espada. A wave of white pain ripped through him, tearing him apart from inside, sending shock waves through the rest of his body. His voice let out a loud, broken cry of pain between Ulquiorra's fingers. His eyes flew wide open, exposing the pain in a single look, his back arching to a painfully impossible angle. The air left his lungs as a crushing feeling spread out through his body. The ring of muscles tightened in discomfort around Aizen's length, now buried inside him. He felt a tear pooling up in his eyes from the effort.

"I did warn you it would not be a pleasant experience…" - Aizen softly whispered in his ear, brushing a few strands of hair on his cheek as he withdrew - "Let me look at you."

Ulquiorra's hand tilted, making him face Aizen directly, his eyes still tearing up in pain. He saw the sadistic, satisfied smirk in his Lord's expression, pleased with the pain Grimmjow was being forced to endure. He felt Ulquiorra's grip tighter on his arms, preventing any further movement, and Aizen's hand, abandoning his legs and chest to grip both sides of his hips with bruising force, his thumbs drawing circles on his hipbones.

The former shinigami pulled himself out painfully slowly, and thrust himself back inside immediately after, picking up a fast pace while pumping into him. The grip on the sexta's hips kept tightening, easing the handling of his body. Grimmjow's muscles twitched and spasmed in pain, he cnoticed his ass filling up with blood with a burning feeling surrounding the intruder in his body, while his own cock remained soundly asleep, not a hint of arousal whatsoever.

Aizen didn't seem to mind it yet, and continued about his own thing. The usually composed captain let out a few quivering almost inaudible moans, jerking his hips into the blue haired espada mercilessly. He managed to hit his subordinate's prostate a few times, slightly awakening his length, but the results were far from satisfactory yet.

The sexta had almost given up. The string of screams and curses that Ulquiorra's hand muffled were now no more than whimpering sounds. He could feel his body angry, wide spread legs, muscles twitching in exertion, the burning pain encased in his tight hole and the blood trickling softly on to the surface of the table. But on the other hand, Aizen's ministrations and pumping had instinctively awakened his own cock, just enough to let his lord know that he hadn't completely shut out from the scene in front of him. He let out a sigh, resigned to get through this as fast as possible, it was only until his superior came, and then it would be over. He just had to ride it out a bit longer.

Unsatisfied by Grimmjow's lack of response, Aizen decided to use Kyokasuigetsu to fuck with the sexta's mind as well.

The blue haired espada closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the man who was blatantly raping him, and leaned back into Ulquiorra's hold. He might have been a prick, but he wasn't that cruel, and right now any touch that wasn't Aizen's was welcome, including the green-eyed bastard's vicious grip on his arms. Forcing his legs to relax, he trembled while allowing them to spread wider. He was done, he had tried to fight only to realise that he didn't have a shot at overpowering the two men in the room with him. His eyes slip slightly open to check on Aizen's expression, hoping that he was close to his release.

But instead of Aizen's typical brown calm gaze, he met a bright orange tuft of hair and passionate dark chocolate eyes, staring intensely at him.

Confused as he was, at least he noticed the pain recede a little, at least it wasn't that traitor bastard, it was his lover…if he could call him that. Ulquiorra's hand freed Grimmjow's mouth, revealing his soft lips contorted into a questioning expression, and a couple of tears dropping from his eyes.

The sexta didn't think much about it, at the moment all he wanted was for Aizen to be gone, and he was no longer there. Ichigo leaned in for a fierce kiss, which Grimmjow met passionately, pushing his lips violently against the berry's. Still in Ulquiorra's grip, he pulled his body closer to Ichigo, who took a hold of his fast growing length. Grimmjow let out a strangled moan.

Moving to nip and suck on his neck, he resumed his pumping into the sexta's tight ass, ripping another deep moan from the panther's throat. His length now fully hard, smeared with precum while Ichigo's fingers slid up and down the shaft, occasionally swirling his thumb around the head. His oversensitive body wasn't far from the edge, probably from all the abuse he had taken before, now every tender touch just felt enhanced, or perhaps it was because it was the redhead between his legs instead of Aizen.

Lust replaced fear in his piercing eyes. Ichigo cupped his face, slamming himself into him, clouding his senses. They shared a smouldering look for a few seconds, broken when Grimmjow threw his head back in pleasure since he was almost at the edge.

"Ichigo…I'm almost there" - He managed to mutter in a soft voice.

Ichigo didn't speak, he just grinned in satisfaction at the sight of his lover's extasis. His grip around Grimmjow's member tightened, and his pace got faster, another moan leaving the sexta's throat. He'd found himself almost devoid of pain, as if all of it had been gone. His skin warm, his body excited at the touch of the redhead, his bleeding passage soothed…And Ichigo toying with him, skilfully bringing him to the brink of orgasm, trying to push him over the edge.

Grimmjow didn't hold back, and tensed up when Ichigo hit his sweet spot one final time, allowing himself to loudly cry out the shinigami's name. His body went limp as the waves of pleasure ran freely through his abused body.

On that last stroke he felt Ulquiorra's grip loosen and a set of arms wrapping around him, bringing them closer. Wanting to look at his lover's passionate chocolate stare, he opened his eyes slightly to meet his gaze. He did enjoy staring into his partner's look directly when either of them came, and this time it was no different.

Only when he searched for Ichigo's chocolate stare, he was met with Aizen's smug, smirking glare. Unfortunately for him, his body was locked in a mix of sensations, letting out spurts of white hot liquid from his twitching cock. His mind went blank, unable to process the situation, he was only capable to release a broken cry of pleasure as his body leaned into the arms holding him.

"Pathetic…" - There it was, Aizen's cold voice hovering over his own lips.

He felt his body being slammed against the table, hitting the back of his head on the hard surface, momentarily blacking out. A deep thrust brought him back to consciousness, threatening to rip his body apart. Arching his back, he screamed loudly. A painful scream, reverberating on the walls of the meeting room, bouncing back and piercing his own ears. All he felt was a sharp pain and a warm body leaning heavily into him. More thrusting followed after that, aggressive and cruelly. He felt Aizen panting and driving his tongue along his earlobe. An exceptionally hard thrust sent Aizen over the edge, releasing his seed into his subordinate's sore passage, mixing with the blood already dripping down his legs.

Aizen lay on top of him for a few seconds before withdrawing from his stretched hole. Grimmjow tried to catch his breath and a sharp pain engulfed all of his being. His head dizzy from the ordeal. Without a word he noticed Ulquiorra's surprisingly strong arms lifting him off the tabletop and a swoosh of air around him. The petite bastard had sonidoed both of them back to the sexta's quarters and dropped him on the bed, his aching body completely limp. He heard Ulquiorra's sonido again, but felt too weak to go after him.

Grimmjow stared at the ceiling, laying flat on the bed for a while. He cherished the feeling and closed his eyes. The coldness of Las Noches, the softness of his bedsheets. Thats all he wanted, to lay in his bed for a while and pretend that the pain, the blood mixed with his Lord's cum dripping down his thighs wasn't real. But he wanted the pain, he deserved it…he wanted to suffer for allowing himself to see Ichigo and actually coming at the thought of his red head, and soon to be former, lover touching him. In any case they were both going to pay, Aizen for what he'd done and Ulquiorra for helping out.

Still dizzy and nauseated, his flimsy train of thought was interrupted by a towel hitting him in the face, but he didn't move.

"Ya look like shit" - A garish voice spat at him, pausing to await a response. Grimmjow lifted the towel off his face to look at the intruder in his room, finding a smug grin and a single glistening violet eye staring at him intensely. - "Ya have blood and cum everywhere, clean yourself up."

The man stood at the feet of his bed, towering over him. Probably still expecting a retort or an excuse to start a fight, but Grimmjow was far too spent to comply with any of his visitor's wishes.

"Nnoitra" - The quinto's grin widened at the soft sound of Grimmjow's voice.


	4. 3 · An Unwelcome Touch - Part II

[ **Nnoitra x Grimmjow** ] Explicit sexual situation, Yaoi, Rated R, if you don't like it don't read it. Continuation of part I.

 **Summary** : Gin owes Grimmjow a favour and Nnoitra stays over that night to care for a hurt Grimmjow (Turns out he has a heart :3), Aizen comes by the next morning and -gasp- apologises -sort of, we are talking about Aizen here. Whatever Gin did, it worked.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Bleach.

* * *

"Ya have blood and cum everywhere, clean yourself up."

The man stood at the feet of his bed, towering over him. Probably expecting a retort or an excuse to start a fight, but Grimmjow was far too spent to comply with any of his visitor's wishes.

"Nnoitra" - The quinto's grin widened at the soft sound of Grimmjow's voice.

Grimmjow eyed Nnoitra through hazy eyes from head to toe, but closed his eyes and buried his head on the sheets. Just then he realised the whole scene, he was still completely nude, and his legs draped over each other did little to cover up the fluids trickling along his thighs or the bite marks and bruises adorning his skin. He heard Nnoitra scoff, probably amused at his obvious irritation with the taller espada's visit.

"So, kitty cat…" - Nnoitra stepped around to Grimmjow's bedside, slightly bending his lanky figure and towering over the blue-haired man - "is it as bad as it looks?"

Grimmjow grunted, his patience wearing thin. Nnoitra was never fond of Grimmjow's encounters with the shinigami and, although his revenge was never as bad as Aizen's, his current state was a blood-soaked admission of guilt. Not that the quinto had any feelings for Grimmjow, to his knowledge, he simply did not like sharing what he labeled as his own, which included Grimmjow and his ass. In any case, he was in no mood to deal with Nnoitra's requests, and in no shape to fight if the quinto was going to imitate Aizen's previous actions, he just wanted that day to be over and drift off into sleep.

"What do you want, Nnoitra?" - He managed to grunt through the sheets.

"I saw Ulquiorra coming out of the meeting room and I wanted to see if you were still in one piece" - Nnoitra said absentmindedly, walking to the window facing the empty desert outside the palace.

Grimmjow waited for Nnoitra to finish his thought, or to jump him or whatever that would speed up his leaving the room.

"So?"

"So yer still in one piece" - Nnoitra's grin widened maliciously - "I'd ask if ya had a good time but you don't seem to be very talkative, ne?"

Grimmjow heard a soft chuckle and Nnoitra's steps approaching his side of the bed again. The blue haired espada tightened his body in impatience, waiting for the taller man to get to the point of his visit. He didn't bother even touching the towel Nnoitra had thrown at him, still lying over his hair.

"Well, if yer not going to put the towel to use we're gonna have to find another way to clean you up" - Nnoitra leaned down, clutching his thin, long arms around Grimmjow's bruised, still naked body and picked him up, bringing him against his chest.

"The fuck are you doing!? Put me down!" - He pounded his fist softly on the lean chest against him, with no effect.

"I ain't going anywhere near Aizen's cum, and I want to sleep, so I'm taking you to the bathroom to get it off ya. You can come quietly or I can drag ya kickin' and screamin'" - Nnoitra put an end to his protests, the sexta closed his fingers around the fabric covering the quinto's torso and curled into his arms.

Neither of them spoke. When they made their way to the bathroom Nnoitra dropped Grimmjow into the bathwater, already drawn, and sat quietly on the floor, fiddling with his hair and occasionally pressing the palm of his hand on the floor, probably putting his pesquisa tu use, checking on something to destroy nearby.

Grimmjow felt much better. The warm water in contact with his sore muscles alleviated most of the pain, and washing away the mix of fluids from his body was definitely an improvement. He allowed his head to tilt back and the rest of his body to relax, feeling his muscles gradually unstiffen. His half-open gaze drifted to the quinto again, watching him play with a strand of black, silky hair. Grimmjow's brain could not understand why Nnoitra was being so unusually gentle...then again, anything that wasn't a death threat qualified as gentle for the taller espada, but it didn't matter. Grimmjow was in a blissful state, and allowed his eyes to close again while he enjoyed the weightless feeling inside the bathwater.

"Allright, get out, you've been in there long enough"

Grimmjow could not be bothered to move, all the pain washing away felt too damn good to step away from it. Nnoitra, however, was not big on waiting around and yanked his subordinate out of the water and on his feet, soaking the whole bathroom floor with water.

"Asshole"

"Y'er one to talk" Nnoitra grinned while he made his way back to the room.

Grimmjow lingered, feeling the steam against his skin before following Nnoitra, who was sitting on the window ledge, and flopped back on the bed, still completely nude much to the quinto's delight, minus the blood trail between his legs that Aizen had left him with. His head was throbbing from the pain and stress from his meeting with Aizen. Both of the espadas shifted their gaze to the door when they saw it cracking open and a silver tuft of hair peeking inside. Grimmjow scoffed into his pillow wondering why everyone had decided to visit him on that particular day.

"Yare, yare, Grimmjow….Aizen's really done a number on ya, ne?"

"No shit…" -

"Aww I just came to check in on ya, I'm sure Aizen is not the one missing all that blood I found in the meeting room…I see someone is taking good care of you though" Gin's voice melodically filling up the room, his devious smile pointed at Nnoitra widening, letting out a chuckle.

"So what, Ichimaru? Ya wanna have a go at him too?" - Nnoitra spat out and jumped off the window. His menacing grin widening, almost letting out a burst of laughter while his hand reached out for Santa Teresa, leaning on the wall behind him..

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised. First the quinto carries him to the bath and back, making sure that he wasn't hurt, and now here he was, offering him to Ichimaru, like a piece of meat.

"Well, thank you for the offer, but I am a busy man and don't have the time to take you up on it. I have some business in the next three days, I'll fight you afterwards, if you'd like."

"Tch, whatever" - Nnoitra answered in disappointment.

"Since when do you need an excuse to get into a fight?" - Gin's smile was gone, he was genuinely curious about it. In any case, what excuse? The sexta still had a bad headache, so thinking clearly was harder than expected. Nnoitra wouldn't have fought Gin for his sake had he said yes.

"I destroyed part of Arroniero's palace this morning and Aizen wouldn't be very happy if I destroyed another building in one day without a reason...I blamed Arroniero's on Tesla, but I'm not sure that Aizen bought it" - the quinto tightened his grip around Santa Teresa glaring at Gin sideways and straightened up. "And if Aizen gets pissed I might jus' end up like kitty cat ova there."

"Hmm, and now ya're using sexta here as an excuse to destroy more stuff...one might even say you actually care, yer expression doesn't look all that convincing" Gin teased, and Nnoitra went for it, he clicked his tongue, taking a step forward and getting into a stance, ready to swing his weapon if the fox-faced man even glanced in the wrong direction "Well, isn't that an amusing lil' story...anyway Grimmjow, I do believe Aizen has gone a bit overboard with you and since I do owe you a favour, how about I go have a word with him, ne?"

"Whatever" - Grimmjow sneered and turned his attention back to the pillow. He was still trying to wrap his head about the fact that Nnoitra actually wanted to protect him...or at the very least he cared enough, even if it was about getting a good fight, to pretend to care. But Gin was right, Nnoitra's expression was all shades of confusing.

The blue haired espada had spent enough time around his superior to understand that the vicious grin always plastered across his face wasn't destruction for the sake of it. He rarely, if ever, would turn down the opportunity to get into a fight and dismember someone, or a good fuck for that matter, but that didn't mean that the rest of him was empty. Right now Grimmjow saw his one violet eye glaring, aching to swing and slice Gin in half, and despite all the openings the silver haired man had, Nnoitra stay put, his feet not moving a single inch. He just waited, probably for a trigger, something to happen, but he sure didn't react like the beast everyone saw him like.

"Oh well, feel better Grimmjow, won't ya. I do see I'm leaving you in good hands" His slitted eyes shifted from the sexta over to Nnoitra, sending a chill down his spine. Gin turned around and waved a silent goodbye, before walking towards the door and humming something, too faint for the two espada to discern what it was.

Once the door was closed, the quinto clicked his tongue and mumbled something which Grimmjow couldn't make out, probably insulting Gin. The tall man leaned his weapon on the wall and made his way toward the empty side of the bed, undoing his top to let it slip on the floor carelessly, revealing his pale, lean chest. He kicked of his boots, undid his sash and allowed his hakama to slip away, finally stepping into Grimmjow's bed in the same state of nudity, leaving a trail of clothes behind him. Grimmjow had been facing away from Nnoitra's little show, so when he felt the taller espada crawl to his side and swing an arm around his waist he froze, eyes split wide. He wanted to protest, but nothing came out of his mouth. Instead his muscles tensed, waiting for a wandering hand to swat away or an unwelcome tongue exploring, anything to set him off and try to fight the taller espada.

"Tch, relax….'m not gonna touch ya, if tha's what yer wondering, 's no fun when ya look like tha'." - Nnoitra breathed, trying to find more comfortable position, pulling his subordinate in closer, his unusual height making it difficult to find a decent position to relax.

"So yer just going to lie there all night?" - Grimmjow was in a state of disbelief and Nnoitra answered with an affirmative gutural humming sound.

"Yer going to cuddle and tha's it? - Nnoitra hummed affirmatively again.

"Even though yer naked" - Grimmjow had relaxed a bit, but could still feel the half hard arousal pressed against his lower back, not indicating a night of cuddling.

"Fuckin' hell Grimmjow…" - Nnoitra finally snapped, burying his face in Grimmjow's hair in exasperation - "if ya want me to fuck ya so bad I'll pound you inta the bed so fuckin' hard ya won't be able ta walk for a fuckin' week.

Nnoitra paused and Grimmjow felt a chill travel across his body, he knew Nnoitra was perfectly capable of doing what he said. It hadn't been the first time he had accidentally destroyed the sexta's bed while fucking him. Or any other surface really. Nnoitra was a devastating force of nature, in every aspect of his life, including his sex life, which Grimmjow very much enjoyed, but had he been an object too close to the two of them in the middle of sex, he might have ended up shattered into a million pieces.

"Otherwise shut the fuck up and sleep" - Nnoitra huffed into Grimmjow's blue hair, already more annoyed than he had planned to be that evening.

Grimmjow silently obeyed and let a smile take over his lips. He was glad to have the quinto there, not for sex, just there, pressed against his skin. He couldn't remember exactly why him and Nnoitra started sleeping together, but he had grown fond of the unusually tall man. His involvement with Ichigo had caused them to get into a few fights already, always followed by sessions of angry, rough make up sex. The sexta let his mind drift to the thought of Nnoitra pounding inside him, holding him down, his own cock throbbing, aching for release….So much so that even in his sorry state he felt his length twitch in anticipation. In any case, as good as sex with Nnoitra was, he was not gentle or caring, and cuddling was the opposite of his usual self. But tonight Grimmjow needed a break, and he wasn't going to refuse Nnoitra on his offer, especially when it felt so warm and comforting.

"Were you actually going to fight Ichimaru if he had said yes?" - Almost afraid to ask and make his naked superior leave, he needed to know. The quinto took his time, pondering whether he should answer or not.

"Yes. Now stop asking stupid shit. And sleep, dammit, I'm tired"

Nnoitra felt Grimmjow's smile and tilted his head slightly up to look at his expression. He was more relaxed, probably still shook up from the night though. "T _hat fucking asshole, Aizen…_ " he thought to himself " _he ruins my night and my fuck in one go…_ " His long fingers slowly exploring the sexta's abdomen, drawing a couple of circles around a hip bone. He wasn't happy about seeing Grimmjow like this, not only because he wasn't getting laid that night, but because Grimmjow was hurt. He would never admit that to anyone, obviously. He had grown close to the sexta, and what he felt was quite similar to love...No, love was a word reserved for someone else. Grimmjow was more like a pastime he had grown attached to...perhaps it wasn't love, but it wasn't nothing either. It certainly was more than anyone gave him credit for.

He blinked and mentally reprimanded himself for having those sappy thoughts. Tightening his grip around the smaller man, he placed a kiss on his neck before letting himself drift off. In that moment of silence he realised that his cock was already half hard, much to his dismay. Sleep wasn't going to come easy. Nnoitra sighed in resignation and concentrated on the strands of blue hair brushing against his face, trying to fall asleep.

* * *

Grimmjow woke up panting, eyes split wide open. Just a bad dream. He wiped his face with his hand and closed his eyes once more. It must have been morning, or it's Huecco Mundo equivalent, a soft breeze softly rustled the bedsheets, making the sexta shiver. He'd curled up further within Nnoitra's arms in his sleep and blushed when he realised his head was resting on his partner's shoulder, the pale skin and the muscular chest casually draped on the bed brushing on the tip of his nose, one arm over the slender waist. He observed quietly while Nnoitra's chest rose and fell with each breath, pale battle scars decorating his otherwise perfect torso, glancing up to find a calm expression, all the savagery gone from the taller man's angular face. Nnoitra was beautiful, Grimmjow thought while rubbing his thumb on the man's waist. He closed his blue eyes once more letting the embrace sink in, their legs tangled together, the closeness between the two bodies, strands of black, silky hair perched around him. Surprisingly, the usually vicious Nnoitra could make him feel calmer than anything else when he looked like that.

A hand drifted to the back of his neck and held him in place while a pair of soft lips pulled him into a deep kiss. Without any words Grimmjow kissed back, slowly, tasting the flesh working against his, and moved further into the quinto's grip on him.

Nnoitra had been awake for a while, but didn't bother moving, Grimmjow's bed was way to comfy and he was lazy, but when he noticed the sexta's wandering eyes on his figure he couldn't resist being closer to him. If Grimmjow hadn't been still sore from the night before he would already flipped him over and fucked him stupid, but due to the circumstances he made his best effort to restrain himself from hurting his partner.

When Grimmjow reciprocated the gentle kiss, Nnoitra tightened his grip, placing his other hand on his hip, holding him tight on the spot, working his tongue into the warm mouth in front of him. He heard a soft moan from the Grimmjow's throat, and let his lips curl in satisfaction. Pushing his partner into the bed, he dragged himself further on top of him, but not laying completely above the sexta, allowing enough room for his hand to roam freely on his body, touching every muscle and feeling every faint tremble. His fingers lazily crept up on Grimmjow's chest and squeezed an erect nipple, while he bit Grimmjow's lower lip before plunging into his mouth again, harder, letting his tongue fight for dominance over the sexta's.

Grimmjow broke the kiss and buried his face in Nnoitra's neck, panting, his arousal already fully awaken.

"Nnoitra…" - he managed, gasping for air and panting.

"Mornin', kitty cat" - Nnoitra answered lazily, sinking his teeth into Grimmjow's neck, leaving light bite marks on the exposed flesh.

He continued his ministrations on the sexta's body, teasing and keeping away from his cock, while trying to ignore his own hard on, listening to the muffled moans and tasting the warm skin he so desperately wanted to have beneath him. He went on like this for a while, gently exploring Grimmjow's flesh, coaxing him to moan louder, when the door was kicked open. Neither of them paid any attention though, they kept their focus on each other.

"Aizen-sama will be paying you a visit shortly. I suggest you put on your uniforms and wait quietly" - Ulquiorra said in his cold, unemotional voice.

"Ya wanna die, Ulquiorra? - Nnoitra gasped, yanking his mouth away from Grimmjow's neck, who was too carried away with the attention to his body to even process any of Ulquiorra's words, giving Ulquiorra a deadly glare - "I'm busy here, so fuck off."

"Get dressed, spare Aizen-sama the sight of your depravity. I've left sexta's uniform on the bed" - he said, momentarily lowering his gaze to a neatly folded bundle of clothes.

Nnoitra swiftly pulled himself away from Grimmjow and grabbed the blood-soaked bed sheets from last night from the floor and draped them over him and his subordinate, covering their bodies completely. His partner snorted and latched himself to his superior's nipple, gently grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin.

"There. Happy?" - Nnoitra spat out before returning his attention to Grimmjow.

"Trash…" - Ulquiorra mumbled quietly before sonidoing out of the room.

Neither of the remaining espada bothered to spare him a second look. Grimmjow quivered, driving his body harder into Nnoitra, who reached a hand between them, sliding his grip on both their cocks, already grinding into one another. He was aching to slip a finger into Grimmjow and stretch him open, and it was taking all of his will to refrain himself. He felt Grimmjow's cock twitch in his hand, motivating a sharp moan from his own throat. They heard the door slowly slide open again, cracking at the movement. Both espadas paused, visibly irritated at the continued interruptions.

"Go away Ulquiorra" - Grimmjow growled, and returned to nipping on Nnoitra's collarbone, forcing a broken cry from the latter espada's lips.

A sound of steps, pacing further inside the room reached their ears, stopping at the end of the bed. Nnoitra snapped, yanking the sheet off and sitting up.

"Either leave or I'll rip tha' stupid head'a yers off'a…" - Nnoitra froze for a moment, surprised to find Aizen's brown eyes instead of Ulquiorra's impassive look staring at both of them.

They stayed silent and still, waiting for Aizen to speak. Nnoitra's violet eye quivering with hate, fuming at Aizen's insistence at interrupting and messing with everything he enjoyed lately. "F _ucks up my night, my morning, my fuck buddy….fuckin' bastard…_ " the quinto made a mental note to destroy his tea stash, he would've caused a fight, but he didn't stand a chance against the former shinigami in a one-to-one battle. Of course Aizen deserved a lot worse in Nnoitra's mind but he couldn't do much about it, and messing with his beloved tea was the best he could do without having his brains splattered all over Huecco Mundo. He grunted, resenting his impotence in this situation.

"Good morning. Nnoitra. Grimmjow" - Aizen finally spoke, calmly, eyeing the two naked espada tangled in the bed sheets - "How are you feeling, Grimmjow?"

"Fuckin' great. " - He answered, unconsciously tightening the muscles around his ass, his head leaning on Nnoitra's chest, eyes screwed shut and his skin burning with anger.

"I'm glad to hear that" - Aizen continued, a caring smile perched on his lips - "I came to the realisation that I might have been too rough on you yesterday and needed to make sure of your well-being. I hope this won't be a problem in the future anymore? I trust you understand my reasons for doing what I did, and I hope you might be able to let it pass."

Grimmjow tightened his jaw, furious at Aizen's blatant dismissal of his actions, disregarding them as if it was nothing. But his alternative was grim, and would probably result in more pain. He decided to nod in approval rather than prolonging the conversation, he would just deal with the situation afterwards, at that moment all he wanted was Nnoitra's hands on him.

"Good, I shall leave you to your business then" - Aizen nodded and turned around to leave, briefly stopping his eyes on the blood stain decorating the sheet covering the two espada. A faint, cruel smile took a hold of his lips. He swiftly paced away and left the room.

Grimmjow yanked the sheet over them again an plunged his tongue into Nnoitra's mouth, harshly motivating the taller espada to continue his ministrations, his tongue struggling to dominate the kiss against Nnoitra's. Arching his back, Grimmjow ground his cock against the quinto's erection, eliciting a deep moan from Nnoitra's throat at the touch. Biting his lower lip and closing his eye, Nnoitra let Grimmjow's hands pull him closer to the warm body lying next to him, trying to contain another moan. It was an unexpected surprise that the blue haired espada was so eager to be touched considering his recent ordeal with Aizen, but the rough hands wildly exploring his body, digging blunt nails into his back, made it hard to think straight. With whatever remained of his consciousness, Nnoitra weakly willed himself to keep his hands away from the sexta's ass, instead slipping his slim fingers on his thigh, pulling Grimmjow's leg over his hips, pressing their bodies tighter together.

With a swift movement, Grimmjow shoved Nnoitra's shoulders against the mattress, laying him flat on his back, and shifting his own position to straddle the quinto, rocking his hips rhythmically. Sneaking a hand between their bodies, he grabbed Nnoitra's length and started pumping, ever so slowly, while his teeth sank into the quinto's thin lower lip, sucking and teasing with the tip of his tongue. Neither of them minded the wet, sloppy kiss they shared, nor the erratic rocking of their bodies or the bed creaking underneath them.

Nnoitra spread his legs wider, bending his knees for support, enjoying every second of it. With his violet eye still closed, he felt Grimmjow break the kiss and dig his lips to the side of his neck, sucking his flesh fiercely, leaving a trail of dark marks toward his sharp collar bones as that pair of lips drifted lower. When they settled in the gap below his neck and the bites transformed into soft dabs, Nnoitra realized his heart pounding in his chest and his breath altered, coming out in between gasps and pants, his hands firmly gripping the sides of Grimmjow's torso. He took a moment to steady himself, slightly opening his eye and gazing down at the smaller man.

"S'meone's eager…" - he smirked between gasps.

Grimmjow snorted softly and raised his eyes to meet Nnoitra's lust filled glare staring down at him, noticing the still damp lips from their previous making out session, faintly glistening with the moonlight. A wide, malicious grin spread across his face, sliding his fingers to squeeze a hard nipple, successfully making Nnoitra throw his head back into the pillow, trying to contain another moan.

"Grimmjow…" - Nnoitra couldn't remember the last time his subordinate had spent so much time exploring his body, and wondered why it didn't happen more often. Those rough hands could really make him lose his mind.

The sexta chuckled, his ego growing with each sound and each heaving breath that came out of his superior's lips. Placing a trail of light kisses along his torso, Grimmjow quickly made his way further down along the pale, slender body draped underneath him, stopping at the joint between leg and hip, nipping it slowly and letting his hand go from the erection in front of him. Nnoitra's cock twitched at the touch of a wet muscle perched flat on its base, painfully slowly gliding along the impressive length. Grimmjow's tongue swirled around the head of the engorged arousal, while his hand drifted to his own, softly pumping it. He closed his lips around the Nnoitra's tip, watching his superior press the back of his hand against his mouth trying to stop the string of libidinous sounds he so desperately needed to let out, his violet eye tightly shut, and the other hand harshly fisting the tuft of blue hair.

Unwittingly, the spindly hands locked in Grimmjow's hair pushed him down on the erect length, making the sexta loop his arm around the thin leg at the side of his head to steady himself. Gasping for air, he tried to relax his throat and swallow all of Nnoitra into his mouth, making the quinto moan loudly, his hand still pressed on his lips. He bobbed his head, tenderly grazing the sensitive skin with his teeth and let his tongue wander over every inch of Nnoitra's cock, tasting his flesh and the salty flavour of his precum, already dripping. His hand quickening its pumping, Grimmjow felt the heat pooling in his groin, hoping not to finish before his superior.

Nnoitra tried in vain to contain his moaning and finally gave in, allowing a string of curses to wantonly grace his subordinate's ears. He knew he wouldn't last long with Grimmjow's tongue working him so thoroughly. He tightened his grasp on the blue hair, letting himself go, and came deep into the sexta's mouth, holding his head firmly at the base of his cock. Grimmjow gagged and swallowed the white liquid against his tongue, noticing a couple of twitches as he heard Nnoitra panting, savouring the few seconds of pure bliss after his orgasm. Watching his superior's body tremble and shiver in need, the hand locked in his spiky hair relaxing, trying to mouth his name unsuccessfully only pushed Grimmjow further to the edge of his own release. He gently rubbed his hand over Nnoitra's pale thighs, his nails skimming over the silky skin.

Without warning that wandering hand locked harshly in his hair again and pulled him roughly, almost painfully, all the way up to face the violet eye directly, long spindly fingers pushing his hand away and grabbing his throbbing erection. Nnoitra shoved his tongue into Grimmjow's mouth, forcing his lips to open, pumping Grimmjow's weeping arousal viciously, smearing the slippery precum over his engorged cock. The tortuous grip at the back of his neck keeping Grimmjow leaning over the quinto's body only added to his exhilaration, and with a few more powerful thrusts he came over Nnoitra's torso, screaming his superior's name, his limp body collapsing over the taller espada.

Nnoitra, proudly grinning brought his arms to embrace Grimmjow, ignoring the wet, slippery substance between them, both panting heavily and trying to catch their breath. He let his fingers brush against the warm skin wrapped around his slender limbs when a swift hand swiped the sheet away from them, uncovering their upper bodies and revealing a pair of slitted eyes snickering at them.

"Finally, I've been waiting fer a while there. " Nnoitra's eye stared widely at the fox faced shinigami standing beside the bed in complete disbelief - "Grimmjow, swing by Ulquiorra's quarters later, Orihime-san has been instructed to fix you up."

An uncomfortable silence engulfed the room, only disturbed by Gin's insistence on making the two lovers tangled in bed more uncomfortable, sniggering, almost bursting in laughter at the sight.

"When did you...erm...get here?" - Grimmjow muttered, his face blushing into a million shades of red, Nnoitra covered his face with both hands in embarrassment.

"Oh, 'bout the time you started suckin' Nnoitra's dick" - he cooed, a mix of smugness and mischief in Gin's melodic voice - "I would'a said somethin' before, but I thought it might be rude ta interrupt the two of ya. Anyway, don't take too long."

Gin gracefully left, closing the door behind him chuckling, the two espada mortified at the thought of the former shinigami witnessing their morning wake up session.

"Tha fuck did Ichimaru owe ya fer?" - Nnoitra snapped out of his bubble of shame, remembering Gin's comment about a favour from last night.

"Apparently even that fox-faced shithead cares about something..." - Grimmjow muttered with his face pressed against Nnoitra's chest before drifting off to sleep.

"Must'a been one hell 'f a favour for Ichimaru to owe ya shit." - Nnoitra mumbled, aware that Grimmjow was no longer conscious.


	5. 4 · Unanswered Letters

[ **Onesided** **Tesla x Nnoitra** ] Implied sexual situations, Yaoi, if you don't like it don't read it, no lemon. Can be read alone.

 **Summary** : One-shot. Tesla's thoughts about his superior and how to tell him about the feelings he has for the him, all kept in a notebook that one day he hopes he'll have the courage to give to its intended owner.

* * *

 _A few decades ago…_

Nothingness, a cool breeze blowing in the deepest of silences only disturbed by the reverberating clashing of swords. The moon standing in the same position as every other night, day weakly illuminating the scene unfolding in front of him. Tesla stood motionless in the desert surrounding Las Noches, watching his master battling a green haired opponent. The blonde always enjoyed Nnoitra's fights, it was an opportunity to observe the octava espada's impressive display of power, an exhibition of callous beauty, elegant in its own peculiar way. Huecco Mundo had little to offer for entertainment, it was a harsh place where survival of the fittest was the only law, and observing the tall espada in his combats was as close as Tesla could come to amusement. It was the few hours of the day when he could just watch, allow his mind to drift and focus on his thoughts running wild.

At the end of the fight, as per usual, Nelliel would have beaten Nnoitra, and the latter would be in a terrible mood, bloody and injured. Vulnerable. In those rare moments Tesla could catch a few glimpses of the octava's humanity, something that only came around by coincidence, since his master would never willingly show any sign of weakness to another arrancar. Tesla knew Nnoitra made exceptions for him, due to familiarity and because he was the one who would be tending to his wounds. As ashamed as Tesla was of this, he enjoyed the outcome of these battles, and although he hated the tercera espada for defeating his master, it was the only way he had to see Nnoitra in a more intimate set of circumstances.

The lone fraccion fixed his eyes on the slender body swinging the massive weapon a few feet in front of him, already bleeding and struggling to keep his stance. An agile swing ended the fight, slashing Nnoitra's exposed back open, blood squirting and trickling down his bare skin. The octava espada's knees failed, dropping his weight to the sand beneath him laying flat on his chest, irregular gasps breaking the night silence. Nelliel stood beside him, watching carefully for signs of life. Once she made sure Nnoitra would live she briefly turned her gaze to the blonde fraccion, expectant to come to his master's aid, and sonidoed away.

Nnoitra lay restlessly, blood still flowing out of his open wound permeating the ground underneath him, trying to will his unresponsive body to stand, but only managed to roll over, facing the black sky.

"Fuck!" - Tesla heard him grunt as he approached calmly.

The blonde knelt by his side, sliding one hand to wipe away the blood from a cut on his bare left pectoral, while the other applied pressure on a deep cut on a pale thigh. He ogled the debilitated body prostrated at his knees, his pale torso completely bare, covered in a mix of blood, cuts, sweat and dirt, breathing erratically, his hakama ruined, various rips and slits revealing bits of those long, lanky legs. Tesla's cheeks flushed at the thought of running his fingers over his master's silky skin and kissing every inch of flesh. He wanted to feel that warmth, the taste of Nnoitra's crimson blood staining his lips and tongue. It was something he'd never had the courage to confess to anyone, how much he desired Nnoitra, or the feelings that had slowly but steadily crept into his soul, a burning passion scorching his insides at every accidental touch. A strong grip snatched his wrist, long fingers tightly wrapped around it.

"The hell ya lookin' at me like tha' for, baka? Get yer hands off me". - Nnoitra cackled, his violet eye burning with fury.

"Sorry, Nnoitra-sama"

Tesla withdrew both his hands, uncomfortably watching as the blood started to pool and stream down Nnoitra's lean body again. He wouldn't dare contradict his master, or he'd pay dearly once he had recovered. Patiently, he lingered in place, knelt down at the side of the man he loved, waiting for him to speak. It felt like an eternity, but he enjoyed that feeling, a sensation of time standing still, the only appreciable movement being Nnoitra's breath evening out, eye closed and his fingers idly playing with the sand. He heard the octava exhale loudly and brought his gaze to meet the single violet eye flying open, staring at him, frustrated.

"I'll split open tha' stupid head 'f hers next time...fuckin' bitch, Nelliel" - Tesla was relieved to see Nnoitra feeling better.

The blonde didn't answer. He never did. He'd learned early on that Nnoitra wasn't too fond of conversation, he just liked having his fraccion around constantly so he could speak without sounding like he was talking to himself. The post-battle rambling, which only happened when Nell beat Nnoitra to a pulp, was what little information Tesla could gather about his superior, his words almost tender at times. The black haired espada lifted his upper body on his elbows sitting up, bending his knees and slouching over them, legs spread, almost curled up into a ball. Exhaling sharply he combed a hand through his disheveled locks. Tesla couldn't see his expression, instead he watched his back, every muscle and every dent perfectly arranged.

"Come on, 'm tired and I wanna pass out on mah bed" - Nnoitra said, clearly upset.

Usually he would ramble on for hours, cursing Nelliel, explaining in detail how his plans to kill her, none of them painless, but not today. Instead he got up and started walking towards the palace without a word, heaving and occasionally stumbling, Tesla following silently all the way to the octava's quarters.

Once they arrived, Nnoitra flinged his weapon on the floor, kicked off his boots and slipped out of the remains of his tattered clothes, heading to the bathroom. The blonde stood at the entrance, observing his master gracefully leaving the bedroom, astounded at how comfortable he was walking around naked in his fraccion's presence. His lips parted and Tesla had to contain his accelerated breathing at the sight of the bleeding, exposed body walking away from him. Once he was alone, Tesla inhaled deeply to calm himself down, sat by a pile of books and picked the one at the top, listening to the sound of running water on the background. It was some kind of leather bound notebook completely blank. He knew about Nnoitra's fondness of literature, which none of the other espada even suspected due to his brutish behavior, and wondered how he managed to get a hold of them all, considering that the stack was taller than him if he sat beside it. His hands slid over the cover, exploring the hard texture and flipped through the empty pages. Absorbed by the strange engravings on the front page, Tesla failed to notice Nnoitra stepping back into the room, black locks dripping wet above his shoulders and a pale blue towel loosely hanging around his bony hips.

"Find anythin' interestin'? - Tesla jumped a bit when he realised Nnoitra standing behind him.

"Uhh no, I was, just, uh, I was waiting in case I could do anything else for you, Nnoitra sama? - he muttered, quickly lifting himself on his feet to face the tall man standing merely inches away from him. He tried to keep his eyes on the floor, trying to ignore the lean, pale torso in front of him, trying not to care about the drops of water trickling down his perfectly shaped chest and abdomen, curling into a set of V-shaped muscles further down and finally falling onto the low-hanging towel which cut off his field of vision. Tesla marveled at the sight, and pondered how easy it would be to snatch it away from Nnoitra and wrap himself around his lanky body. Nnoitra would probably murder him as soon as he got a hold of the towel, so Tesla decided against the idea.

The octava inquisitively stared down at him for a few moments, ran a hand through his hair, pulling it away from his face and walked wearily towards his bed. The blond felt his heart slow down as Nnoitra distanced himself.

"What is this, if I may ask?" Tesla raised the notebook slightly.

Nnoitra turned his head to examine the object and paused, trying to recall what it was.

"Dunno." - Nnoitra let the towel slip onto the floor and stood completely nude, pausing to look at the object in Tesla's hand and flopped onto the bed - "Szayel left it there. Keep it, I ain't got no use fer it. Now fuck off, I need sleep. And get me a new uniform, I can't walk 'round Las Noches with my ass hangin' out like tha'. "

Nnoitra smirked, pleased with his own comment, he knew damn well how his fraccion looked at him, those brown eyes always raking over his body, hungry with lust, and as much as hated to admit it, a small part of him enjoyed being scrutinised like that. Although he failed to see that Tesla's expression was way past lust, and more along the lines of affection.

The blonde fraccion grabbed the towel from the floor and turned his sight to his master one last time, he was fast asleep already.

"Yes, Nnoitra-sama"

Quietly, he walked towards the door, tightly clutching the blank notebook he'd just received from Nnoitra against his chest. He felt his cheeks burning as he blushed at the thought of Nnoitra bathed in the moonlight just standing there, answering his question.

* * *

 _Today_

The barren wasteland that was Huecco Mundo spread out on fire that night. Cracking sounds, dull screams echoing. Tesla stood observing the scenery. The quinta espada laid siege to a colony of hollows, laughing like a madman, thoroughly enjoying himself. The blonde fraccion had learned to see the beauty in the destruction that seemingly followed him and his master everywhere they went. Dismembered bodies piled over one another, blood permeating the sand, bits and pieces of rocks flying off, detonated by Nnoitra's cero...all of it came together in a twisted harmony, somehow enchanting. Every once in a while a stronger hollow would manage to dodge the quinta's initial strikes and try to attack Nnoitra directly, some of them even managing to land a hit, but always ended up being ripped to shreds. By the end of the battle the quinta espada had small cuts and bruises all over, his uniform almost torn apart, and a wicked smile on his face.

Tesla had always been amused by this turn of events. His master would rarely sustain any significant damage, but he'd always look like he'd been beaten to a pulp. Tesla ascribed it to a personal philosophy of sorts, a need to present himself as a victorious warrior after a hard fought battle, even if he hadn't made that much of an effort. In any case, the initial happiness the quinta felt soon left his face, turning into a gloomy grin. He approached his fraccion, who stared at him expectantly.

"Come on, Tesla…" - Nnoitra whispered.

Tesla nodded, and walked behind him obediently, no longer expecting his master to boast about his win or his future plans to devastate yet more lives. He'd stopped acting like that shortly after throwing Nelliel out of Las Noches, at least when he was alone with Tesla. It had been almost a decade since the incident with Nelliel, changing everything after that. The blonde couldn't really recall how long it had been. The first few days Nnoitra was exhilarated, even in a good mood, which meant that his killing became even more savage than usual. Then anger followed, resulting in the loss of Tesla's eye during one of Nnoitra's fits. However, this turned out to be an opportunity for Tesla to see how much his master really did care for him. When guilt hit Nnoitra, the latter spent a whole month caring for Tesla's wound, washing it away religiously every night, bandaging it and following every one of Szayel's instructions to make sure it healed properly. It took even longer for Nnoitra to look into Tesla's remaining eye directly, guilt building up in him every time he was reminded of his actions. Even if he had lost part of his eyesight, Tesla was grateful for this show of affection. Once his wound healed and Nnoitra's guilt died, he became bleak and cold, his irascible self only arising during battles, transforming the tall espada into a black haired demon.

Initially, the blonde didn't understand all the radical changes, until he came to the heartbreaking realisation that Nnoitra had chosen the very same spot where he disposed of the former tercera espada as his hiding spot. Not that it was a good hiding place, but rarely anyone set foot there, allowing for Nnoitra to be left alone. Tesla had found that out by accident, searching for Nnoitra he spotted him sitting at the edge of the balcony from below. The quinta espada sat frozen in the same position for hours, staring at the empty desert layed out in front of him. That moment Tesla realised that what Nnoitra felt for Nelliel wasn't hate or contempt; it was admiration, she was the embodiment of what he wanted to be. He was in love with the green haired girl, the hostility he showed was nothing more than his frustration at not having her. At that moment Tesla wondered if Nnoitra was aware of it himself.

"Ya know…'t's been fifteen years since I kicked Nelliel out of Las Noches today" - Nnoitra halted, staring over his shoulder into the horizon.

"I hadn't realised it had been this long" - a spasmodic pang of jealousy flew through him like a stab to the chest.

"Yep…" - The violet eye fixed into the nothingness of their world, almost as if he expected the former espada to come charging at him through the desert - "Not like it matters, anyway."

The quinta espada resumed his course, approaching Las Noches at a glacial pace. The blonde tailing him, as usual. He hated to see Nnoitra in this mood. Eventually he did realise that Nnoitra had figured out what he truly felt for Nelliel, and hadn't been able to forgive himself since. But then again, he had got rid of the woman he loved and the person he wanted to become, unaware of the true nature of his feelings, only to understand them when it was too late and all that was left was the unequivocal reality that she was most likely dead. It was to be expected that his character would change. "Perhaps that is what true despair is…" Tesla thought, much to his dismay. It hurt that much more because the pain that his master experienced was very similar to his own, and he was powerless to put an end to either of them.

Both arrancars consumed by their own painful trains of thought strolled to their palace in the most absolute silence, the only disturbing sound being Nnoitra's sword brushing against the corridor walls occasionally. Once they arrived at their quarters, Nnoitra plopped himself on the ledge of his window, while Tesla sat at a desk, hidden away in a corner. Even if it was Nnoitra's bedroom he would spend a lot of time there, scribbling all the reports that Nnoitra was meant to complete for Aizen. The tall espada reached for a little cardboard box, pulling a cigarette out of it and lit it with a cero he didn't fire. He started smoking when Grimmjow brought a pack of cigarettes from the world of the living out of curiosity, but unlike the sexta who didn't enjoy the taste in the least, the quinta took a liking to it immediately, which resulted in Grimmjow always returning from his frequent escapades with a few packs of those. Tesla didn't mind the smell of smoke filling up the room, and it allowed more time with Nnoitra since he had traded most of his sleeping hours for staying awake, smoking and gazing away into the distance.

The lone fraccion was the only witness to Nnoitra's new found gloomy behaviour, he acted the part of his usual savage self almost perfectly in front of the other espada. Perhaps Ichimaru and Aizen were aware that it was only a facade, but even if they did, they never commented or did anything about it. Luckily Tesla had finished all of Nnoitra's work earlier, so he opted for pulling out his tattered notebook and flicking through the hand written pages.

He especially enjoyed rereading the pages he wrote during the time Nnoitra cared for his eye, every time his master asked if he was alright, how he would gently remove the strands of hair away from Tesla's face, the deep violet eye scrutinizing the wound, the long fingers pressed against his skin every night Nnoitra took it upon himself to care for his fraccion, all the times he sat too close to the blonde to do so, their lips only inches away, his breath caressing the blonde's skin...he had recorded all of it, wanting to keep the memories as vivid as possible, cherishing them even years after the event. Tesla came across the paragraph he wrote a day he stumbled into his superior's quarters to find him and Grimmjow tangled together in bed, Nnoitra stumbling out of the bed to kick him out while trying to hide his erection with his hand, unsuccessfully, an amused Grimmjow laughing out loud in the background. It turned out to be quite the night for the blonde after discovering how Nnoitra looked like fully engorged. A few pages later was Tesla's recollection of an argument between the current octava espada and Nnoitra, which resulted in the obliteration of Szayel's laboratory by Nnoitra's hand. When the pink haired espada walked into the wreckage, the taller espada's response had been "that's fer fuckin' around with ma stupid uniform, ya pink haired freak!". And left a room, walking past a horrified Szayel. Tesla chuckled softly, that day Szayel had accidentally turned every one of the espada's uniforms pink while experimenting on one of his fraccion. Nnoitra took it distinctively worse than the rest of his comrades. As crude as the quinta espada was, Tesla was thankful that at least he wouldn't experiment on him or use him as a guinea pig to test his killing methods, unlike Szayelaporro.

He had hundreds of episodes like these, given that Nnoitra was very easily angered and got into situations like that frequently, and it had been decades since that notebook had become his. He gazed at Nnoitra, slouching on the window ledge facing away from him and picked up a pen. Tesla began scribbling, a quick recollection of the quinta's even more unusual behaviour today, quieter and gloomier. The blonde wasn't fond of going over the darker passages, he was reminded too much of his pain, and of Nnoitra's, and the feeling of impotence grew every time he laid eyes on those handwritten lines. Lost in his scribbling he didn't hear the blue haired man coming in through door.

"Let me make you better, let me try to heal you…" was the last he wrote before turning his attention to the tall espada, still sitting on the window. He jumped a bit at the sight of a disarrayed Grimmjow standing in the middle of the room.

"Yo" - Nnoitra's voice broke the silence, slightly tilting his head to face the inside of the room - "Fuck's wrong with ya? Ya used the door…"

Nnoitra stopped talking, quickly eyeing the sexta head to toes. Grimmjow would usually come into rooms using anything other than the door, often blowing a hole through whatever wall was closer.

"And ya look like shit" - He finished, snorting at the end of his remark.

"Rough day" - Grimmjow said, cocking an eyebrow at Nnoitra - "Got yer smokes."

He tossed two small boxes on the bed, not really minding where they landed.

"Yes!" - A triumphant expression taking over Nnoitra's expression - "I was almost out!"

"How the fuck can you smoke that shit?"

"Tch, yer mouth has been in far worse places."

"Like yers hasn't"

They went on bickering and snorting at each other. The two of them got into these little arguments quite often, which amused Tesla. It became more frequent once they had started sleeping together, and worsened when Grimmjow took a liking to the substitute shinigami. Nnoitra, having a selfish side to him, wasn't happy to share his toy with anyone, which was probably one of the reasons why Grimmjow always came back with cigarettes when he ran off to the world of the living, to appease Nnoitra's anger. Finally the argument came to an end when the quinto proudly pointed out Grimmjow's submissive tendencies and his fondness of sucking him off, Grimmjow huffed in defeat and went quiet. Tesla never knew if neither of them minded him being present while boasting about their sex life or if they just didn't realise he could hear them.

"Ya want me ta stay the night?" - Grimmjow asked sheepishly.

"Nope…"

Tesla realised that Grimmjow rarely came to Nnoitra's quarters, most of the time it was the quinto who seeked out his blue haired lover and sneaked into his room. The blonde wondered what had motivated Grimmjow to come all the way over there. The two espada fell into a long, awkward silence, not surprisingly, since Nnoitra rarely turned Grimmjow down. That night was getting stranger by the minute, first the quinto remembers the exact date when he disposed of Nelliel and now he refuses Grimmjow.

"Actually get out. Now. 've got shit to do" - Nnoitra straightened his back and got off the ledge, thin fingers reaching out to undo his top - "Tesla! Go find scissors."

"Right away."

Tesla walked away from the desk, obediently, and walked towards the bathroom to find what his master had asked him for. He saw Grimmjow heavily walking towards the exit, sparing a half hearted glance back into the room, probably gazing at the black haired espada, and closed the door behind him. Once he'd found the object and walked back into the main room he found a bare chested Nnoitra sitting on the chair he had previously occupied, his feet resting on the desk. Because of his unusual height, Nnoitra's legs covered most of the desktop, and almost didn't leave any room for him to place his feet. Tesla grinned at the comical image.

Without looking back Nnoitra signaled him to take care of his hair. For such an animalistic character, Nnoitra was very particular about his long mane, which meant Tesla had to trim it regularly. He approached the back of the chair, scissors in hand, and took a few strands of the soft, silky hair perched against the quinto's back into his hands. It was considerably longer than when they first met, a change that suited him, in Tesla's opinion. Carefully trimming the exact amount, he heard his superior's voice mumbling to himself.

"Fuck's this…" - He watched a spindly hand reaching out for his notebook, which he had forgotten to put away beforehand. His face went livid. Nnoitra would murder him in his sleep if he read the contents of that book. - "Ain't this that notebook Szayel dropped off years ago? I wonder what the hell he wanted with tha'..."

"Yes, it is. I kept it, as you told me to" - Tesla hoped that Nnoitra wouldn't have the need to skim through it, in vain.

"Tch…'s just a stupid book".

However, the quinto's hand parted the notebook and landed on a squiggle he had badly drawn of his master.

"Tch, this how I look to ya?" - He said, quite offended by the drawing. Tesla was mortified that his master had seen a sample of his artistic abilities, but the thought of him reading his most intimate thoughts made his stomach toss and turn in fear.

He flipped a few pages, finding a passage referring to one of Grimmjow's attempts to destroy Ulquiorra and laughed out loud. It happened during a meeting with Aizen and was terminated with Tousen binding Grimmjow to his seat until the end of the meeting. Nnoitra, who was in an unusually good mood that day spent the rest of the meeting trying to annoy Grimmjow by throwing little paper balls at him when Aizen turned around, tempted to see how much of it he would take until he got into more trouble.

"Ha! Fuckin' idiot…"

Still focused on the black strands of hair, Tesla was relieved that Nnoitra hadn't come across anything compromising...yet. He still flicked through the pages, not paying much attention, chuckling and making snide remarks every time he found something interesting. It really had been a very long time since the blonde started writing in it.

"So wha', Tesla….ya in love with me er s'm'thin'?" Nnoitra said wantonly, eyeing Tesla over his shoulder.

 _"Yes"_ was the answer Tesla wanted to give, if only he had the courage. Instead something else came out.

"I admire you, Nnoitra-sama, as a great warrior. It should be expected I kept track of your whereabouts and actions as they are of great interest to me in that sense of the way" - Dropping the last few strands of hair from his hand, he combed a hand through the black, silky locks - "I am finished here, Nnoitra-sama".

The quinto turned sideways on the chair and swung his legs down, glaring at his fraccion. Tesla knew the look his master was giving him, it was his own way of saying _"I'm not sure if you're messing with me or kissing up to me, but either way I don't like it"_. He'd always give that sort of noble answers when he wanted to evade a question, since Nnoitra hated them, but always spared his fraccion from punishment over the admiration bit. Turns out the quinto did like to have Tesla kissing up to him, metaphorically of course.

"Tch" - Nnoitra didn't bother answering a full sentence, and Tesla decided to clean up. He took the scissors and reorganised the messy desk quickly before heading to the bathroom to look for a hair tie, leaving his master enthralled with his notebook, brazenly invading his privacy.

However this time there was no laughing, no snorting. Something inside Tesla turned, warning him. When the blonde returned to the main quarters he saw what Nnoitra was reading: his recollections of the days after he got rid of the former tercera espada. In complete silence, almost trembling in fear, he positioned himself at the back of the chair and started combing the black locks back with his fingers.

"Tha hell's with all tha' girly shit" - Nnoitra spat at him, vehemently closing the tattered notebook and flinging it to the opposite side of the desk - "Ya need a new hobby. Get yerself a fuckbuddy er s'm'thin'".

Those words stung deep in Tesla's chest. He didn't know if the quinto got to read any of his own feelings, but despite that possibility, he was shoving his pain in his face. There was nothing he could respond that wouldn't earn him a broken nose, so he decided to finish tying up the black mane expertly draped between his fingers into a loose bun quietly. Once he was finished he took a step back and watched as his master stood up and headed towards his bed. The tall espada flopped onto the bed and Tesla turned around on his heels to leave.

On the way back to his own room, not far from Nnoitra's, he battled the hurricane of thoughts inside his head. Once he arrived he drapped himself on his own bed, trying to ignore the fluttering in his heart. Tesla always felt a bit ecstatic after these little hairdressing sessions, at the feeling of being able to touch the quinto in such an intimate manner, so close and yet so far from the tall espada. The blonde laid there for hours, staring at the dark ceiling, unable to think straight about anything specific, unable to sleep or let go of his train of thoughts. Frustrated at his insomnia and realising he forgot the book, the blonde decided to head back to his master's to retrieve it, hoping that curiosity hadn't got the best of Nnoitra. The notebook was still sitting in the same spot when he arrived, however, Nnoitra had kicked off his uniform and had left a trail of clothes lying on the floor. The quinto had a terrible habit of not picking up anything, making a mess wherever he went. Tesla tucked the notebook into a pocket and started picking the collection of clothes and random objects off the floor. The last item was a copy of "Lolita", at the side of the bed. Nnoitra had probably been reading it earlier and fell asleep in the middle of it. He knelt beside his master and observed as he slept, his pale skin almost glistening, and his exposed body barely covered by the thin bed sheets.

Tesla stopped his routine, dropping the mix of clothes and objects back on the floor, and just stared at Nnoitra. He couldn't remember the last time he saw him up close in such a vulnerable state. His angular face relaxed, violet eye closed, his chest gently rising and falling with every gentle breath, his muscles, perfectly shaped, those bony hips slightly protruding. But still he wanted to see more, it was so tempting and so easy if he were to pull back the thin fabric only reaching his lower abdomen, almost revealing his sex and his long, slender legs. If only he had been allowed to see the entirety of it...Gathering all his courage, Tesla reached two fingers out and gripped the edge of the sheets and tugged at them with the softest movement he could manage. Probably not fully aware of what he was doing, his hand continued trailing down at a glacial pace, slowly revealing the outside joint between leg and hips, followed by the hollow space created by the sharp hipbone sticking out and a hint of short, well groomed pubic hair. That was something Tesla did not expect, Nnoitra did not seem like the type to care about his appearance, other than basic hygiene habits, but it was a pleasant surprise.

So lost in the sight, Tesla didn't notice the slender arrancar waking up, and only felt a strong grip on his collar before being forcefully jerked up to face the glimmering violet eye staring right through him.

"What. The hell. Ya think. Ya doin'. Ya lil' bitch." - Nnoitra spoke, sharply pronouncing every syllable, his calm words masking a myriad of murderous impulses.

"I…. " - The blonde stuttered, shivering, afraid for his well being. He couldn't imagine that the quinta espada would appreciate being fondled in his sleep.

They fell into a deep silence, time almost stopping its course. Tesla had manage to balance himself by placing a hand flat above Nnoitra's navel and his other forearm beside his head, and was now leaning, hovering above him, less than an inch separating their bodies. It was only then that the blonde realised that his hand was plastered right in the middle of the quinto's thin body. Nnoitra lay languidly on the bed, one hand under his head, serving as extra support for his head, and the other fisted on Tesla's collar, keeping him in that uncomfortable position and, although he'd reacted violently at his fraccion's touch, he made no effort to cover himself up, leaving the bedsheets to almost fully expose his groin. With a swift movement, Nnoitra let go and pushed Tesla away harshly with the tip of his fingers. The fraccion stood paralyzed, mentally scolding himself for that lustful outburst. He was usually more careful to control himself, and frankly was quite ashamed to have let his pure feelings turn into nothing more than instinct and carnal impulses.

Tesla hurried to pick up the mess he had been trying to tidy up before, and paced eagerly towards the door, hoping to get out of sight as fast as possible. Just as he reached to the doorknob, he heard his master's voice.

"Tesla…" - The blonde turned back to look at the bed, expectantly - "...ya think it ever goes away?"

The blonde wasn't sure if Nnoitra was referring to himself, his fraccion or something else, but he thought it best not to start asking questions right after trying to undress him in his sleep.

"I hope it does" - He paused. There weren't really any encouraging words that he believed in himself, much less expect his master to fall for them.

"I thought so" - Nnoitra all but whispered, a tinge of sorrow hiding in his voice. Finally the quinto pulled up the sheet and rolled over, trying to get some sleep.

As Tesla left the room, all he could think of was the painful trap the quinto had set for himself, and how much he wanted to relieve him of that burden. He'd do anything to stop that pain, nonetheless, any attempt at that would be interpreted as pity and Nnoitra would probably break a bone or two for even suggesting it. But he wanted to come clean, he had longed for the courage to open up about the nature of his devotion for decades, still incapable of figuring out a way to do so. The best he'd come up with was to return the notebook, the only gift, if it could be called that, that he'd ever received from the quinto.

It would certainly be easier to let him read the raw thought rather than explain, and he'd always treated that object as a loan, rather than a present. It was never meant to be his on the long term, it had always belonged to the quinta espada. Tesla tightened his fingers around the leather binding, his muscles tensed around the pile of clothes he was carrying, and he let a single tear trickle down his cheek. He prayed that one day he would be brave enough to do as he planned, or, at least, to find a way to soothe Nnoitra's pain.


	6. 5 · Days of Destruction

[ **Grimmjow x Ichigo** ] Yaoi, explicit, etc, if you don't like it don't read it. Can be read alone.

 **Summary** : Three shot, part 1. Continues in _Nights of Despair_. Ichigo is not having a good day and Grimmjow is the perfect distraction. An impromptu visit to the world of the living turns into a brutal fight and something else.

* * *

A pillar came crashing in the desert within las noches, dust creating a thick cloud around it. A bloodied Grimmjow pried himself off the hole the impact had made around his body. The blue haired espada spat out a mouthful of blood before taking a stance and lunging into his opponent. Ulquiorra dodged the attack without even using his sonido.

"Ulquiorra, you bastard!" - He heard Grimmjow's gruff voice in the distance, but couldn't locate him between the dusty fog he seem to create with every movement.

The cuarta sighed, waiting for the sexta to unsuccessfully attack him again. Every once in a while he would agree to spar with the weaker espada, although why he kept doing it when the fight wasn't even close to satisfactory, was beyond him. " _Such difference in power...I wonder how many more defeats it will take for Grimmjow to understand_ " He thought to himself. His opinion on the sexta was neither positive nor negative, Ulquiorra simply didn't think much of him, aside from the occasional bother that Grimmjow's irascible character flared up in the cuarta. Too much emotion clouded the mind, and disturbed the ability to fight, there was no need to give up on victory over some pointless sensation. Between him and Nnoitra, they made up a perfect storm of emotion and complexes which more often than not, resulted in the partial destruction of Las Noches in a somewhat regular basis. That was Ulquiorra's single complaint, and only because it was a potential inconvenience for him, if he were to be put in charge of repairing the palace. Once the dust settled he manage to catch a glimpse of the taller espada in the distance, baring his teeth in a terrifying stance.

" _Kishire_ , pantera" - he heard Grimmjow's release, followed by his transformation.

"Idiot" - the cuarta mumbled, too soft for his opponent to hear.

As the sexta espada charged at him Ulquiorra calmly closed his eyes and took a deep breath, drawing his own zanpakuto into a stance. In the split second that the sexta was within his reach, Ulquiorra maneuvered fast enough to slash him across the chest with a shallow cut, although deep enough to break the weaker espada's concentration. That moment of confusion was enough for the cuarta to land two precise hits on Grimmjow's body, leaving him panting and lying on the floor, himself not even breaking a sweat.

"Yer not even gonna release?" - Grimmjow gasped, blood tainting his lips - "Arrogant bitch…"

"Enough, Grimmjow. I do not have the time to play your games anymore" - Ulquiorra turned around and walked away, leaving the defeated opponent behind him.

"Ulquiorra! I'm not finished yet" - Grimmjow didn't get a response from his superior - "ULQUIORRA!"

It was no use, Ulquiorra wasn't going to bother finishing the fight or coming back, and even if he did it would only be to remind his subordinate of what a piece of shit he was, or, in his words, " _trash_ ". It always got to him, the arrogance and dismissal oozing out of Ulquiorras big green eyes. That annoying little shit...how was it that something so banal and passive manage to stir up Grimmjow to unbelievable lengths of fury.

After evening out his breath, the blue haired espada forced himself to stand up, still a bit shaky. He wasn't wounded, it was mostly the rage coursing through his veins, caused by the cuarta's attitude which had got him so riled up. That rage needed to be dealt with, and since Ichimaru had given him permission, Grimmjow decided to visit the world of the living and pay the substitute shinigami a visit. He was a good outlet to blow off steam. With a gentle flick of his wrist, a garganta opened and the sexta espada slid through it zealously.

* * *

Ichigo paced quickly through the streets of Karakura Town, impatient to find a quiet spot to gather his thoughts. Somewhere by the river would be nice, the sun was starting to set and it was usually empty, not a single soul that would bother him. After his brief, and disastrous, run in with Ichimaru all he wanted was tranquility. That silver haired man had a special talent to press his buttons, almost like a natural born ability, which came so easy to the former captain. Letting out a deep, disdainful sigh, Ichigo sat down by the shore and closed his eyes, trying to unravel his thoughts. It was too quiet, he needed something to do, something to calm down the angry burning in his chest. The agitation persisted and his hands trembled.

Lucky for him, he sensed a faint spike of reiatsu, not too far away. A familiar presence hovering way above. He couldn't quite make out who it was yet, but the recognizable figure that stopped mid air, topped by a blue tuft of hair, was unmistakable.

"Yo!" - A husky voice greeted him.

Just the man he needed. The shinigami grinned, almost letting it turn into a smile. Without a second thought his fingers wrapped tightly around his substitute badge and pressed it against his chest, stepping out of his body and leaping forwards. With a swift movement of his arm, Zangetsu was swung in front of him, clashing with the rival zanpakuto, sparks flying around them.

"It's been a while, Grimmjow" - He dared, staring directly into the blue eyes.

"Ha! Ya though I was gone for good? Baka!"

"Nah, I told ya I was going to be the one to kill ya, didn't I?"

"I'd love to see ya try" - Turning over himself, Grimmjow jammed his knee in Ichigo's stomach and sent him crashing into the ground.

 _"Shit"_. He looked all messed up, but his power hadn't decreased in the slightest. And still, something about the sexta espada, standing there, laughing at him like a maniac, got to him. Blood boiling, heart pounding, Ichigo could feel himself getting riled up. The same feeling had crept up in their previous fights, and grew stronger with each encounter. Waiting for him to appear made it all that much better, inflaming his senses, the anticipation making the fight all that more delectable.

The red head charged back against the espada, landing a strike across his chest.

"That scar I left you was looking lonely" - Ichigo smirked at the new pink, shallow cut on the muscular chest.

With a dismissive grunt, Grimmjow flung his zanpakuto, slashing the sleeve of the shinigami's shihakusho. A drop of blood trickled down the exposed shoulder.

Swords clashing and fists flying, the two rivals tore each other apart little by little. Ichigo did his best, however, Grimmjow was fond, and very skilled at fighting with his body as well, leaving the shinigami's slender frame with more than a few knee-shaped bruises. Finally, the red head opened himself, allowing Grimmjow to close his fingers around his throat, plunging both of them into the ground. Ichigo gasped needily at the crash and glared at the espada's deep blue eyes.

It felt like an eternity, being held under the espada's strangling grip. Those fingers were painful, but he wanted more of it. That feeling of skin against skin, uninterrupted, unbroken, it was the same sensation he had when the battle started, but this was so much more powerful. The touch sent an electrical shiver through his body, his chest tingling with expectation.

"Tch, that all ya got, shinigami?"

A strong kick followed, too weak to do any damage, but enough to give Ichigo space to thrust Zangetsu against the muscular body pinning him down. The sexta managed to step back at the last minute with a faint cut placed horizontally on his abdomen. A wide smirk revealing a set of white teeth appeared in Grimmjow's semblance, sending another shiver down Ichigo's body. He was aware that he shouldn't feel like that about his enemy, particularly when said enemy was hellbent on finishing him off, but that touch, those fingers wrapped around his neck...It wasn't the pain, it was the fact that that grip belonged to the formidable blue haired man, as if his skin was made up of fire. It was a very inviting flame, indeed. Pushing those thoughts out, the shinigami was quick enough to block another strike.

Tangled in a dance of blades, expertly dodging and thrusting they continued fighting. For a moment, Ichigo thought he might have the upper hand when he made Grimmjow lose the grip on his sword, dropping pantera to the ground below. In a fit of rage, the sexta grabbed zangetsu with his bare hand and, striking a powerful punch in Ichigo's shoulder, ripped it out of its owner's hands. A flick of his wrist, and Grimmjow flung the shinigami's zanpakuto to the ground, joining his pantera, and along with Ichigo's hopes, he no longer had the upper hand. In fact, he was in deep, deep trouble. Grimmjow was a lot more skilled in hand to hand combat and Ichigo knew he didn't stand a chance against the espada. Nonetheless, it wasn't enough to make him budge, his hand fisted and already swinging at the bright smile playfully smirking at him. It landed on a strong cheekbone, but didn't do any real damage. Instead, it only fueled Grimmjow's inflamed ego, and prompted a rain of punches on his body. The shinigami did his best to met each hit, or at least dodge what he could, uselessly.

In the end, Ichigo was pinned down, flat on his back, against the wet grass again, Grimmjow's hands fisted on his wrists, holding his arms above his head. Both men were exhausted from the fight, panting for air, a slight shadow of worry crossing Ichigo's expression. At that moment he was completely defenseless, powerless, at the mercy of a skilled warrior who would have been delighted to end him right then and there. And yet, the thrill running through his veins made him feel more alive than he had in a long time.

"So...that all ya got….shinigami?" - A smirk followed by a scoff dropped from the espada's mouth.

There it was again, that electrifying feeling and his inner hollow laughing in the back of his head. Something stirred in Ichigo's chest again, longing to have those rough hands on his body. Longing to have his own hands free to explore the blue eyed panther's body. Their eyes locked in a smoldering glare which felt like it went on forever. Curiosity took a hold of the sexta espada, who cocked his head to the side, trying to read into Ichigo's needy gaze. Going for broke, the shinigami gave in to the aching need in his chest and closed the short distance between their lips, lifting his upper body slightly off the ground.

It was nothing more than a peck, but the intensity and surprise went right up to Grimmjow's head. While Ichigo closed his eyes, losing himself for a moment, Grimmjow watched his body through a slitted gaze.

He wasn't bothered by the sudden sentimental display, in fact he liked it. Perhaps a bit too much. Undoubtedly the shinigami beneath him was attractive. And he himself had the physique of a god, that much he knew. Maybe his stubbornness in killing the boy came from an unlikely attraction. He wondered for a moment whether it was worth giving in, uncertain of the consequences it might have. A lot of people wouldn't be happy about it, Aizen and Nnoitra amongst them. The other espada weren't important, and Nnoitra he could deal with, but Aizen...the treacherous shinigami did scare him.

Grimmjow broke the kiss, spooked by thoughts of Aizen slicing his head off his body if he ever found out, and Ichigo dropped back to the ground. The two rivals stared at each other, frozen, separated only by a thin layer of air between them. Two sets of eyes locked in a dumbfounded look, gazing into one another trying to process what just happened. Neither one dared break the silence, letting the moment continue uninterruptedly, panting, exhausted from the battle, and now the new challenge that lay ahead of them.

That touch had most certainly awoken something inside the sexta espada, a yearning to explore the possibilities it offered him. Only then Grimmjow realized the proximity between his rival and himself, how, even during their fights, his moves would always bring him physically closer to Ichigo. Usually he'd either finish the enemy in a few strikes or skip directly to unsheathing pantera, promptly ending the battle. Although with Ichigo his style drifted towards body combat, allowing for more openings making the fight somewhat more intimate. And there he was, pinning Ichigo's arms by his wrists, his knees placed between the shinigami's legs spreading them apart and their bodies not even an inch away from each other. Grimmjow could feel Ichigo's wheezing breath on his skin, not making things any easier.

A petrified Ichigo stared into blue depths, cold sweat running down his back while he desperately tried to think of something to say. He swallowed, his chocolate gaze meeting the blue eyes above him, when he heard the same amused laughter as before.

" _Ya can't beat him with a Getsuga Tensho so you try to startle him to death!? HA!_ " - His inner hollow popping into Ichigo's thoughts.

" _Great timing, asshole_ "

" _Long time, no see, King! You were taking ages to finish off this guy and I was bored..._ "

" _He's strong. The hell do YOU want?_ "

" _And my surprise when I come out to see what's goin' on and I find ya like this_ "

" _Tch_ "

" _Good job on losing your zanpakuto_ "

" _It's not my fault that ya don't like how I fight_ "

" _Ya call this fightin'?_ "

" _What do you call it?_ "

" _Spreadin' your legs like a slut_ "

Blushing, desperately trying to keep a straight face while arguing with his inner hollow, Ichigo noticed that the hollow was right, Grimmjow was propped between his own legs, and what was worse, it had awoken his arousal. He just hoped the blue haired man wouldn't notice.

" _Don't look like tha'_ "- He found this turn of events hilarious - " _Hey, he's hot, at least ya got that._ "

" _He is hot_ ".

 _"And he's pretty"_

 _"He is pretty"_

 _"And ya want him to fuck ya"._

 _"Do not!"_

 _"Do too! I know this because I'm a part of you, I know what you know, I want what you want."_

Ichigo growled internally, annoyed at the other presence in his consciousness arguing with him.

 _"If you want this ya better do something about it, he's not going to stay like that forever"_.

His hollow was right, even if time seemed to slow down, eventually it would go back to feeling normal and Grimmjow would leave. Perhaps they could resume their fight? After all Grimmjow had come to the world of the living with the express purpose of killing Ichigo, and Ichigo had vowed to kill Grimmjow, whatever it took. This wasn't supposed to be happening, he was not supposed to have this sort of attraction towards an enemy.

 _"Hello!? Do something, king!"_ \- The voice urged him. Ichigo breathed in, focusing on Grimmjow.

"Aaah..I...erm…" - He really should have thought of something to say before opening his mouth.

 _"Something better, you idiot…"_ \- The annoying hollow adding his two cents to the conversation.

Ichigo decided to shut up before he made the situation worse. Grimmjow's blue irises were still fixed on his own chocolate ones, an inquisitive tinge floating in them.

Ignoring his better judgement, the sexta espada decided that as long as his Lord didn't find out he wouldn't be in trouble. Aizen didn't have to find out. Ichimaru wouldn't rat him out as long as Ichigo eventually died.

"Fuck it"

With that, Grimmjow crashed his lips to Ichigo's, tightening the grip on his arms and closing the space between them. A playful tongue coaxed his lips open. Calloused hands let go of his limbs and travelled down to tangle a set of fingers in his orange hair while he fought for dominance of the kiss. The sexta espada easily overpowered the younger man.

Ichigo pulled his bruised arms to tug at the espada's open jacket, slipping it off, down his shoulders. He wanted to feel all of that warm skin under his fingers, every cut, every scar, every spilled drop of blood. Grimmjow swiftly got rid of the annoying garment without breaking the kiss, and returned his touch to the shinigami, this time splitting the front of the black shihakusho wide open to reveal a lean torso beneath. When those hands drifted lower he felt a knee pushing one of his legs aside, spreading them wider. A soft moan tore from his throat while his erection grew bigger and his cheeks flushed into a bright shade of red. A bit self-conscious of his looks, Ichigo quickly meditated whether he was enjoying this a bit too much.

Grimmjow practically purred when he heard the younger man moan. His hands seemed to be hitting all the right spots, turning his rival into a hot, boneless mess. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and let his lips drift to a lonely earlobe, sinking his sharp teeth in it. The shinigami shivered, motivating Grimmjow to continue nibbling on the same spot. While he kept his lips busy, he tightened the embrace on Ichigo, grinding his body further into it. The feeling of the hard muscles pressed against each other, the two bodies writhing impatiently was almost too much. He could feel a hard length pressing against his groin, separated by a thin layer of fabric while his own member was already hard and throbbing. Patience had never been one of his talents, and waiting any longer seemed unreasonable, even if the anticipation alone had built in a desire he couldn't have fathomed. Grimmjow pulled back, swatting Ichigo's hands away from himself and made his way down to the shinigami's neck, sucking hard on the pale skin.

Hastily, Ichigo took that opportunity to undo his sash, allowing the espada to undress him quicker, which he eagerly did, almost ripping apart the black shihakusho in the process. In the same prompt fashion, Grimmjow pulled his hakama off without undoing his own sash, there was no time to waste on undressing properly, and pressed his body against the shinigami again, this time more ferociously, like his life depended on it. The younger man met his enthusiasm eagerly, wrapping his arms around him, trying to pull him closer.

His head was already throbbing, and his lack of experience wasn't helping, he wanted the blue eyed man inside of him, but had no clue how to make it happen. Not that he could, he wasn't sure he could string two words together with that tongue nibbling on his neck so ardently. Quite aware of the state the red head was in, Grimmjow rolled his hips forward and rubbed their erections together, motivating a broken groan from Ichigo. Satisfied with the result, he went on, slowly rocking himself, giving Ichigo a taste of friction. He wanted desperately to fuck the shinigami into oblivion, but sure as hell was going to make him beg for it first.

Ichigo felt his skin burning up, every cell excited at the rough caresses. He bit his lower lip trying not to make his arousal so obvious. It was certainly not what he expected to happen that day, but he was gone, lost in the hands of that blue eyed man driving him insane with desire. His breath came out in a string of wanton moans while his hands roamed freely on Grimmjow's muscular back. He felt a sharp bite on his jawline and arched his back, throwing his head back. The espada took that opportunity to pull his body up, placing his legs over his thighs, which Ichigo instinctively wrapped around Grimmjow's waist, the latter pleased with the shinigami's enthusiasm. Consumed in their ardent embrace, neither had a thought to spare on their actions. An exploring finger trailed down between Ichigo's legs and circled at his entrance.

"Gahh..." - The shinigami moaned loudly.

The espada smirked, satisfied, and drove his lips up to his partner's, letting his tongue glide along a pink lower lip before coaxing his mouth open. When Ichigo responded flicking his own tongue playfully against Grimmjow's he felt that teasing finger press the tip inside him. He closed his eyes and let a muffled scream out, trying to adjust himself to the probing digit. Slowly he felt it entering, passing the tight ring of muscles at his entrance, his nails digging on Grimmjow's shoulders, almost breaking the iron skin.

"Relax, it's only going to hurt if ya keep tightenin' up" - A gruff voice tried to soothe his anxiety.

He nodded biting down on his lip while Grimmjow pressed his forehead against his, trying to get the strawberry to loosen up. Ichigo shifted his hands to the espada's neck, pulling him into a sloppy kiss while the finger withdrew and entered him again. Grimmjow steadied himself, forcing his actions into a slower pace while stretching Ichigo. Once he didn't feel his body writhing in agony, Grimmjow added a second finger into Ichigo's body, feeling another painful jolt shock the body beneath him. He deepened the kiss and let the shinigami adjust to the intruding fingers before resuming his pace.

Ichigo shifted his hips, struggling to find a more comfortable position. He only needed to get through the first waves of pain and he would be fine. While he tried to focus on Grimmjow's tongue to take his mind off those probing fingers, Grimmjow brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves, eliciting a pleasure filled groan to tear from Ichigo's throat.

"Grimmjow…"

Grinning, he hit Ichigo's prostate dead on again, his own cock twitching at the sensual moans. Scissoring his fingers, he stretched the redhead enough to push a third finger inside, hitting that sweet spot again. Sitting back on his heels, Grimmjow ungracefully spat on the palm of his hand and stroked his cock, coating it as best as he could without interrupting his fingers' actions.

Ichigo felt the probing digits withdraw from him, and something larger and harder positioning itself at his stretched entrance. Before he could utter a word, the length pressed, slowly entering him. He heard a heavy grunt as the head of Grimmjow's length slid through the twitching ring of muscles, slowly burying himself completely inside. He tried to scream, but only a few sharp, ragged breaths came out of his mouth.

"Fuck, yer tight"

Grimmjow stirred his gaze into Ichigo's closed eyes, letting him adjust to the thickness inside while he watched his burning cheeks flush. Once he felt the shivers grow fainter, Grimmjow sluggishly pulled back, and then snapped his hips forward, hitting the bundle of nerves dead on. It was amazing how sensitive Ichigo's body was to his every touch and he was certainly enjoying it.

The shinigami was completely immersed in the sensation. That cock stretching him to the brim, a bruising grip on his hips, burning skin perched against his own...first it was uncomfortable and a bit painful, but Grimmjow's precision, hitting that sweet spot every time had sent him into another dimension of pleasure. He wanted more, so much more of it. The length pounding into him, the hands gripping him, the feeling of fullness was absolute bliss.

Quickening his pace, Grimmjow's thrusts became frantic and brutal, needily slamming into Ichigo. He could feel the spasms in his cock, the muscles around him twitching, sucking him further into the tight hole. He wouldn't last much longer like this, the soft, sensual moans only adding to his exhilaration, his own rough breaths mixing with the shinigami's broken cries. A pair of legs tightened around his waist, coaxing him deeper inside while a warm heat pooled in his groin. Instinctively he let go of one side and shifted his hand to grab Ichigo's cock, pumping down on the shaft and smearing his precum over it.

With Grimmjow's cock thrusting viciously into him, and a hand stroking his weeping arousal, Ichigo's head started spinning at the sensory overload. Eyes closed, lightheaded and almost spent, the shinigami let the white heat inside of him explode, tightening every muscle in his body in extasis. Arching his back, jolts of pleasure shot throughout his body consuming him whole. The body beneath, squirming in ecstatic agony sent Grimmjow over the edge in a chain reaction. With a last powerful, precise thrust into the redhead he grit his teeth and came deep inside, burying his face in Ichigo's neck to hide his exhausted expression. The espada held the shinigami for a while, feeling their chests rise and fall, panting and worn out.

Placing a chaste kiss on a collarbone and another one on Ichigo's lips, he finally pulled out his softening member from a trembling Ichigo and rolled over, laying flat on his back. Something brushed against his tanned skin, making the espada peek, only then realising that Ichigo's lifeless body was perched right beside him. He chuckled obnoxiously and nudged Ichigo's ribs to call attention to his finding, earning a contemptuous eye roll from the latter. Exhaling and evening his breath out, Grimmjow trailed a calloused hand over his perfectly sculpted abs. A gentle breeze blew with a setting sun on the background. Even if the reishi density wasn't to his liking, it was a beautiful sight, good enough to keep his fleeting attention for a few seconds.

Neither man spoke, unsure of what to say, since they were supposed to be busy at each other's throats and instead had decided to get naked. The silence lingered, it wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't comforting either. Once the heat of the moment had passed, the worries came crashing down. They both had people to answer to, people who would not be happy about the evening's events if they were to find out, people powerful enough to kill them swiftly. Ichigo reveled in that moment of quiet, once it was broken reality wold set in once more, and he didn't want to lose the feeling of serenity just yet. Something about the idiotic blue haired man by his side soothed his temper.

"Huh… that wasn't half as bad as I expected from ya." - Grimmjow smirked, pleased at his attempt to ruin the moment.

"Fuck you."

"Not yet, gimme a minute, shinigami."

Ichigo scoffed, immediately regretting having let Grimmjow fuck him like that. He was the enemy, and having sex with the enemy was not a good idea, no matter how good the sex was. He tried to come up with an excuse if Rukia or anyone asked about his whereabouts that afternoon but was interrupted before he could manage anything useful.

"Oh hey, where can I find one'a those fire things?"

"Fire things?"

"Yeah, those erm...humans use it to smoke, the fuck's the name?"

"A lighter?"

"Yep, tha's the one"

"You smoke?" - Ichigo was puzzled, why Grimmjow would want to smoke was beyond him - "Can arrancars even smoke?"

"I don', Nnoitra does, and he keeps lighting up with ceros so I'm taking a lighty thing back before he blows up Las Noches"

"What the hell's a Nnoitra?"

It hit him then, how casually he was able to mention his superior. It most definitely shouldn't have been as easy as that.

"Ah, you don' know him. Quinta espada, Nnoitra Gilga".

"Oh…and you're running his errands?" - Ichigo's eyes widened, surprised at Grimmjow's attempt at being helpful.

"Nah, I just don't want my stuff blown up" - Blue eyes stared at a confused Ichigo - "What? The guy's got a very bad temper and 'is mood swings are insane. Ain't my fault, an' I sure as fuck ain't gettin' in trouble over tha' ".

For Grimmjow, notorious for his unstable personality and temper tantrums, to be saying that, whoever the quinta espada was, he must be a real piece of work. Ichigo tried to imagine what kind of personality the quinta espada had to make Grimmjow try to mitigate his fury. A cold shiver shot through his spine.

"Anyway, where do I find one 'a those lighty things?" - Grimmjow frowned, annoyed at the lack of response.

"Don't bother, I've got one" - Ichigo reached into his body's pocket, fumbling around and finally pulled out a purple lighter - "Keep it".

The espada snatched it from his fingers, a shadow of suspicious doubt filled his frown.

"I can't kill ya if that guy kills ya first. So there, don't get blown up".

"Tch, ya still think ya can kill me?" - Grimmjow's frown morphed into a sarcastic grin.

"I know I can, asshole" - Grimmjow smirked defiantly at the confident retort - "And it's called a lighter, not lighty thing or fire thing".

"Tch, who cares" - The espada flicked his wrist and opened a garganta - "Anyway, see ya 'round."

"Oi! You're not going to finish the fight?"

"Nah, I need some shut eye...Next time though, shinigami."

Not sparing a look back, Grimmjow slipped through it into Huecco Mundo, leaving Ichigo flabbergasted at the frankly ridiculous afternoon. The sun was almost down, but at least he had managed to calm himself down. " _Lighty thing... Idiot._ " he thought to himself and smiled. He may just end up getting along with the idiot man who kept trying to kill him.


	7. 6 · Nights of Despair

[ **Nnoitra x Szayel** ] Explicit sexual situation, Yaoi, Rough play. Szayel's a masochist, expect him to act like one. Continuation of _Days of Destruction_ (Part I),

 **Summary** : Nnoitra's quiet time alone end up being interrupted by the octava espada. Both of them seem to have some bizarre fetishes.

* * *

A silky breeze brushed through strands of long, black hair, a violet orb fixed on the midnight horizon. It was always night in Huecco Mundo, the moon always shined from the same position in the sky, nothing ever changed...Nnoitra sat at the edge of the rooftop observing, impassively, the nothingness of his world. He never had much to do since his work was passed on to Tesla, who was always eager to obey his master's commands. This left the quinta espada with more than enough idle time, which he usually occupied battling and destroying other hollows outside Las Noches. However, tonight he'd favoured spending his free time alone with his thoughts. Seldom did he have these opportunities, since he had a tendency of running into quarrels with the other espada and Tesla was always accompanying him, like a lost puppy. The tall espada didn't usually mind it, but it did get on his nerves every once in a while, sometimes he wanted to savour the solitude on his own, and Tesla's presence disrupted that.

That evening Grimmjow had tried, yet again, to defeat Ulquiorra, and failed. Yet again. Nnoitra sighed in contempt. " _When the fuck's he gonna learn...idiot_ ", he thought to himself. Following his defeat, the sexta espada, who also happened to be his regular night partner, had slipped away to the world of the living seeking that shinigami, leaving him all alone. Of all days it had to be the one day Nnoitra needed to fuck himself into mindless oblivion. The quinto didn't understand the grudge his subordinate had developed, and why it was taking so long to actually kill the damn kid. Ever since Ichimaru had given him green light to kill the boy, Grimmjow had been absent most days, which irritated him. He wasn't sure whether he was sharing the sexta with some puny human or not, but he was sure it would happen eventually, and he didn't enjoy that thought in the least. Not that he loved Grimmjow, but he had grown fond of him, and hell if he was good in bed. Picturing the sexta lying on his back, legs spread, lust filled gaze, almost made him salivate. For better or worse, the quinto was selfish, and sharing his toy wasn't something he would give in to willingly.

A cool draft swirled against his bare skin. He wouldn't bother wearing his top or his boots if he wasn't intending to fight, or at least step outside of the palace, instead, he'd opt for walking around solely in his hakama. For a moment he regretted his decision, the chilly wind made him shiver. It was always cold in Huecco Mundo, not that Nnoitra would complain, he preferred it that way for some reason he couldn't point out.

That was the same kind of breeze that blew the night he dropped Nelliel from that very ledge. " _That stupid...green haired whore...Nelliel…_ " His lips quivered, only partially in hate. The quinta espada had definitely changed since that incident, hellbent on becoming stronger he had finally achieved his goal, but his triumph unravelled into a bitter consolation prize. The stronger he got, the more he felt it, the emptiness. The need to finally defeat the former espada, and the knowledge that he had squandered that opportunity. Not that he ever had it, but at least he had possibility to try, a glimmer of hope, now extinguished. Nnoitra could never bring himself to admit that he made a mistake and that he missed the girl. That he wanted her back. After all, in his own twisted way, he loved her and admired her. Her dismissive attitude being the sole encouragement he needed to become better, stronger, to be able to one day defeat her. All the frustration pent up, the ardent need to prove that he wasn't a mere beast, that he was a warrior, all that turmoil was locked within him, and had already started to eat away at whatever was left of his heart. He let out a chuckle, amused at how his aspect of death had only become evident thanks to that overgrown child.

Of course, the feelings he had for Grimmjow didn't even remotely approach what he felt for the green goddess. His fondness didn't surpass that of intimacy turned into familiarity, but it was nothing close to love. The jealous fits he threw when his subordinate chose to spend his time fighting that shinigami were a mere lashing out at the thought of sharing what he thought of as his property. Nnoitra let out another wistful sigh, hating himself for feeling anything more than the need to destroy.

In his mind, strength left no room for emotion or sentimentality. That was the reason why he hid all of this from his fellow espada, even from Tesla. The blonde had eventually come across some of the things he so desperately wanted to erase from himself since they were so close, and even though Nnoitra had learned to live with it, it wasn't something that he ever discussed openly with his fraccion. His affinity for literature was one of those facts he failed to conceal from Tesla, he would go through books like they were nothing, but his collection had grown over the years, becoming more of a library than a stack of books piled up in his quarters, thus, becoming physically impossible to hide. The octava espada had discovered that as well, but never commented on it, only smirking whenever he would find the quinto lost in one of his stories.

It hurt, though. It hurt to have this need to conceal everything about him, to sacrifice every last bit of his inner self to become stronger, the strongest of them all. But as much as it hurt, it was a necessary evil to achieve his purpose. Perhaps, if he ever got there, Nelliel would finally give in and end his life. Now that, that was something he would be more than happy to surrender everything else for. That woman's blade, the acknowledgement of their equality. That was the only way he could ever have her, and it drove him insane with flaming desire. Assuming she was still alive, which was quite an imaginative leap. Nnoitra sighed again, annoyed at the inability to quiet his mind, and combed his spindly fingers through his silky, black locks. The only thing he asked for was a bit of time for peace and quiet, and here were his thoughts assaulting his tranquility.

A spike of reiatsu flared at his back, bringing the quinto back to reality. " _Szayel_ ". That unmistakable velvety sensation, the octava did have a very smooth reiatsu, unlike any other arrancar he had encountered. Even though everyone had their particular signature, Szayelaporro's was distinctively soft.

"What'cha want, Szayel?" - he asked, annoyed at the interruption.

"Oh nothing...I was just on my way to my laboratory"

The pink haired man stepped into the moonlight, approaching Nnoitra with silent steps.

"So why'd ya stop here?"

"Can't I just pause for a casual chat with the quinta espada?" - Szayel cocked a curious eyebrow as he closed the distance between them, standing at Nnoitra's back - "I'm exhausted from work. I've been developing a new serum for Aizen that…"

"Do I look like I give a shit?" - Nnoitra snorted, while Szayel knelt, his breath warming up the skin of the taller espada's neck.

"Oh...is your kitten away on one of his adventures?"

"Yup."

"So he's left you all alone…"

"Looks like it."

"...and no one to play with" - a wicked grin took over Szayel's features.

"Hmm" - Nnoitra growled, not really interested in talking to the pink haired man at his back.

The octava espada leaned his head forward, gently nudging the tip of his nose along the back of his superior's neck and resting his chin on the crack between his neck and shoulder.

"What a naughty little kitten" - Szayel's velvety words barely above a whisper, his hand trailed Nnoitra's defined back and slipped through the silky strands of hair hanging down. - "Maybe I want to play with you"

Nnoitra let out an exasperated sigh, motivating a soft chuckle from his subordinate.

"Don't be like that...you loved it last time I did" - His fingers fondling the back of his neck and sneaking around it, making their way down to the quinto's chest - "and it's been so long since then…"

A soft bite closed in on Nnoitra's earlobe, followed by a trail of gentle kisses down his long neck made his skin tingle at the touch. Szayel did know how to inflame Nnoitra's physical needs better than anyone, even if he wasn't as much fun as Grimmjow, or as pure as Nelliel. The quinto sat there, almost allowing himself to get lost in those hands, their fondling growing wilder by the second, pink lips parting to allow a wet muscle to run shamelessly over his naked skin.

 _"That hand doesn't belong to the man I want"._

The quinto tilted his head back as he closed his one violet eye, hesitant of the outcome his actions might provoke. It seemed so easy to give in to pleasure. The octava espada may not have meant anything to him, but he was as good a plaything as any, and he might as well have Szayel touch him instead of doing it himself. His delicate frame was so malleable, so easily handled by Nnoitra's fingers, and despite the lack of attachment between the two, Szayel wasn't one to shy away from pain or new experiences. The quinto had already discovered this in previous occasions, once witnessing the smaller man culminating in extasis after his superior had accidentally snapped two of his ribs, and laughed madly after realising the bones were peeking through his otherwise unblemished skin. An exciting prospect, the allure that satisfying his darkest desires brought, the ones he wouldn't dare share with Grimmjow or anyone else, all the sick, twisted fantasies, concoctions of bloody murder and frenzied appetites he would barely be able to confess to himself. This was the only man who could soothe the most forbidden facet of his lasciviousness. And here he was, his vexing fingers sinfully playing with a pebbled nipple.

 _"Those lips don't belong to the woman I love"._

Leaning back on his elbows, the temptation grew tenaciously. Allowing Szayel's wicked tongue to trail down his chest teasing and nipping his skin, grazing those pearly teeth over his collarbones was a treacherous path to explore. A probing digit made its way to the other nipple, circling around it. While the octava's hands caressed his lean chest, his tongue returned to Nnoitra's long neck, sucking lightly on the pale skin, while his lips playfully switched between frisky nipping and sweet kisses. Giving in to Szayel's appetites was a dangerous game to play, even for the quinto; there was always an ulterior motive to Szayel's words. But that made the game all the more inviting.

A sorrowful spasm disrupted his descent into pleasure, followed by a most devastating feeling of loneliness. It hit him then, he had been resisting Szayel's embrace because a part of him unconsciously hoped that the sexta would return for the night. Or that the former tercera espada would return at that precise moment. He would much rather share either one of their beds than Szayel's. Nonetheless, he meant nothing to them, he was nothing...he was completely alone, as hard as it may have been to admit that fact to himself. The delusion of companionship burned him from the inside out, and suddenly he saw no reason to not give in to his subordinate's ongoing ministrations. If Nelliel was dead, and Grimmjow didn't hold him in any esteem, why should he be deprived of such mind blowing pleasure for their sakes? A dead woman and a man who wouldn't lose a minute of sleep over his death. Why did he have to miss out on a night of titillating fantasies over someone else? Sentimentality?

" _Tch, not worth my time_ " ran through his mind.

Pushing all thought and common sense aside, he rolled over, trapping the weaker espada between the floor and himself, forcing his limbs to stop their movements.

"Ya know I ain't gonna be all sweet and cuddly when I fuck ya, _right_?"

"I have never expected you to be, Nnoitra" - A devilish grin spread through Szayel's expression, challenging the stronger espada.

"I won't stop if I hurt ya, don't care if ye'r cryin' or beggin' or bleedin' " - The quinta espada took the challenge, he wanted to push Szayel to the limit, curiosity getting the better of him. It was no secret that the octava espada was a freak between the sheets, and Nnoitra ached to see where the limit of his lascivious brutality lied.

"Had a bad day… how convenient that I woke up in a playful mood today, ne?

A glistening violet orb scrutinized the pair of amber irises beneath it, searching for the hidden meaning in those carefully selected words, a trigger that would justify the tumultuous exhilaration that stirred in his chest.

"So, would you like to take me here or shall I…"

Before Szayel could finish his question, Nnoitra's hands firmly gripped the smaller body, lifting it off the floor and sonidoed back to his quarters, carrying the octave espada. Sex with Szayel had never been an emotional affair, the few times he'd permitted himself a taste of the eccentric man's body it had simply been an outlet, a way to satisfy the thirst for forbidden cravings. Even if he had already died and become an arrancar, the quinto's sadistic passions easily overwhelmed most of the other espada's inclinations, the octava being the only one who dared delve into that seldom explored side of Nnoitra's appetites and yet, effortlessly eclipsed his brutality with his own madness.

Steadying himself, Szayel quickly ogled his superior's room: a sloppily hidden library, desk, chair, a ridiculously large bed occupying the centre of the room, pack of cigarettes lying on the window ledge, two books on the floor by the side of the bed. The room wasn't decorated in the least, unsurprisingly, since the quinto had no need for emotional attachment to material objects, according to Szayel's judgement. His time was better spent tormenting Tesla, killing weaker hollows or destroying random objects. However, a grin slowly made its way to the weaker man's pink lips, he very rarely set foot in the quinto's palace, and this was the first time he had actually been invited inside it. Perhaps dragged inside would be a more fitting description, but he attributed that semantic issue to Nnoitra's barbaric lack of decorum.

A thin hand fisted in his pink locks and interrupted his examination, dragging him forcefully towards the bed. The quinto swung his arm when they stood a couple of feet away and tossed him on the mattress, the bed moved back, scraping loudly against the floor.

"Get rid of yer clothes" - Nnoitra all but whispered as he untied his sash and let his hakama slip off to reveal the rest of his newly exposed flesh, long pale legs firmly standing their ground, protruding hips sharply sticking out and his impressive cock already half hard - "ya can start suckin' my dick"

Perfectly manicured finger tips tugged at the buttons of his uniform, slowly undoing them, while Nnoitra heavily dropped his body on the bed beside Szayel. While the octava deliberately took his time undoing his clothes, Nnoitra wrapped those long fingers of his at the base of his engorged length and slowly slid the grip to the head while a violet eye met two amber ones, hungry and impatient, watching the glacial movements of his partner's hands.

"Don't be anxious, Nnoitra-sama. Patience always bares the sweetest rewards" - Szayel took a great deal of pleasure in testing his superior and inflaming his fury, it was probably one of the aspects he enjoyed the most about him. The rougher he was, the better he made the experience.

"Tch, I said I ain't gonna be sweet, ya lil' shit" - there it was, a hint of the vicious man Szayel longed to have inside of him - "Ya need me to rip those off'a ya?"

Sitting back on his heels, the octava gracefully dropped his top on the floor behind him and drove his hands to his hakama, lazily untying his sash.

"Has anyone ever mentioned your lack of courtesy?" - Pressing the quinto's buttons always excited Szayel, his superior's temper did wonders to amuse and please him - "Perhaps if you were more of a gentleman your little kitten would be in your bed instead of fighting that shinigami boy…"

"Shaddup"

Nnoitra's patience wore dangerously thin.

"Perhaps it would be _him_ in your bed instead of me...although I'm sure he is not as captivating as I am…"

"Yer takin' too long" - Nnoitra scoffed, resisting the urge to lose his temper and lash out at his new toy.

"Or maybe you would prefer that green haired girl...what was her name again?"

Szayel shifted his attention to his sandals, delicately untying them. His hakama was Nnoitra's to destroy, he concluded. A murderous look raked over his slender body, the last few straws of the quinto's patience straining while his hand tightened its grip around himself.

"Nelliel".

"Ah! Yes, that was it... _Nelliel_ ".

That name did not belong in those wicked lips. It was Nnoitra's, and Nnoitra's alone to use. Szayel smirked silently at Nnoitra's growing frustration, purposely undressing as slowly as humanly possible. He wanted so desperately to watch the taller man unleash his anger on him, a carnal demonstration of pure bloodlust, and he was so close to achieving his goal. So close to breaking Nnoitra's spirit.

"She was quite a specimen".

Nnoitra's free hand shot out at Szayel's face, cupping his chin with a bruising grip, his eye flaming in anger.

"Watch yer mouth".

The prospect of hurting that man who so brazenly dared to overstep his boundaries made the quinto's blood rush to his already painfully hardened length. He wanted to make him suffer, make that pretty face contort and scream in agony, possibly break an arm or two and watch him squirm while begging for mercy on his body. In any case, Szayel would be leaving his room unconscious or in excruciating pain. Picturing the image of a disarrayed Szayel, lying on the thin bed sheets, bleeding and gasping for air made Nnoitra's cock twitch between his fingers in anticipation, but he had seen through that cunning man's game. He knew Szayel was trying to make him turn into the beast everyone took him for, whatever the weaker man gained, Nnoitra couldn't understand, nor did he care. His hand picked up its pace, awaiting those delicious pink lips to engulf his cock fully. Leaning slightly forward Szayel met Nnoitra's vicious gaze bringing his hand to caress that angular face, a thumb brushed along that prominent cheekbone, half hidden beneath a soft piece of fabric.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, my dearest Nnoitra, I'm just teasing" - A soft chuckle feigning sincerity left his lips, eyes locked in an intense glare - "You know how much I love my little diversions, …ne? ... _pet_?

And that was all it took for Nnoitra's composure to come crashing down. Even if he had been intent on winning the challenge Szayel posed, his battle of wits, that was the word _he_ used for Ulquiorra's prisoner. It was the word that describe those too weak to be considered human, arrancar, shinigami or anything that had ever been a person. In that fraction of a second a switch flipped, and winning Szayel's stupid game became irrelevant, all that mattered now was making him pay for his insolence.

A fleeting hand got hold of Szayel's pink hair and forced him to bend down, still half dressed, propping his hands flat on the mattress. His mouth positioned at the tip of the thick length, he parted his lips and just when he was about to swirl his tongue around the swollen head, he felt Nnoitra spasm and roll his hips forward, pushing himself fully into the weaker man's jittery throat.

"Le's put that mouth to better use, ne?"

Szayel felt his muscles strain with effort, his throat aching, painfully stretching around his superior's arousal, desperately trying to accomodate the engorged member. He had forgotten Nnoitra's remarkable size, and had trouble adjusting to it, gasping for air. After all, it had been a while since the last time they played together.

"If ya bite down I'll knock every last one of yer teeth out, ya fuckin' whore".

Nnoitra let himself enjoy the tightness of his subordinate's throat, threading the pink strands of hair around his fingers to secure his grip on him.

He rocked his hips back, pulling out of Szayel's mouth and allowed him a single, sharp gasp for air. He would need it for what was yet to come, and without any warning, he snapped forward again, burying himself completely in that delicate throat, long fingers still tightly fisted in the pink mane. His rhythm became frantic and precise, quickly pumping into that hot cavern, disappearing between full, rosy lips only to reappear moments later, tearing that passage apart. The quinto let a strangled moan tear from his throat, obstinately reticent to admit how much he was enjoying fucking his subordinate's mouth, and how much he reveled in the thought of humiliating him like that. In his mind, that sight was the perfect example of submission, a weakling being forced to suck on his pride and joy, lost somewhere between pleasurable degradation and pain. He let his head fall back and his eye close, a strand of pleasured whimpers from his own lips gracing the weaker man's ears.

Szayel's head was throbbing, dizzy from the exertion and lack of air. He was certainly not expecting the quinto to turn something as mundane as a blowjob into such an acrimonious task. Unconsciously his hands travelled to rest on the stronger man's thighs, partly trying to get a grip and steady himself, and partly making an effort to hinder the merciless pumping. The octava closed his eyes, holding back the tears of effort pooling underneath his eyelids. He shuddered and felt Nnoitra staring at his body, no more than a receptacle for his thrusts, manhandled and abused. Not wanting to back down from the challenge he had offered the quinto, Szayel prudently pried his eyes open halfway, meeting the enraged violet glare looking down at him, which, unsurprisingly, only seemed to antagonize the taller espada relentlessly pumping into his mouth.

Nnoitra's eye slitted, furious that the weaker man was still taunting him. As much as he enjoyed being sucked into that vortex of warmth and tightness, the hatred for his comrade grew steadily, inflamed by his aroused state. He thrusted harshly into Szayel's lips once more, hitting a sensitive spot which made the pink haired man gag, and pulled his head back, freeing his cock from its wet sheath, a string of saliva still connected to those pink lips. The octava breathed in, gasping, desperate for air. The taller espada took a second to eye his subordinate's feminine features, his amber eyes, bloodshot, tears streaming down flushed cheeks, wet swollen lips, with a purple undertone, a trail of drool running down the corner of his mouth, dripping his chin down to his neck.

His bony fingers abandoned their grip on the pink strands of hair and shifted to Szayel's throat, firmly closing around the thin neck. " _That's probably going to leave a bruise in the morning_ " Szayel thought to himself, deprived of breath again. Effortlessly, Nnoitra used his other hand to flip him over and toss him face first into the mattress, still gripping his neck tightly. Impatient as he was, he didn't hesitate to pull at the pink haired man's hakama, ripping it to shreds and threw the remains to the floor.

Grabbing a sharp hip bone, he coaxed Szayel's hips up, popping his ass in the air, spread wide open for the taller man's view. Reluctantly, he managed to calm himself down, evening his ragged breath out a bit. His eye studied the dainty body propped in front of him quietly, the only sound coming from it was Szayel's uneven gasps. The octava shivered when he felt a sharp nail trailing down his spine, scratching his perfect skin. Apprehensive of what Nnoitra had planned for him he felt the sharp touch transform into a cold caress brushing over his ass cheek. A stern slap followed. And another. Held down in that unsteady position he felt a cold draft blow through the room, another shiver coursed through his body, expectant, awaiting another wave of painful debauchery.

Nnoitra grinned at the sight in front of him, uneasiness radiating from the weaker espada's body. He gave another soft, appreciative slap to Szayel's rounded ass cheek, watching him tremble at the sudden touch. Another slap followed, harder, making his skin redden and burn at the touch. Without any other preparation, the quinto spat in his hand and slicked his cock from base to top with it, stroking himself a couple of times while he let his eye roam over the fluttering body held beneath him, ass exposed, knees spread, and positioned himself at the entrance of Szayel's twitching hole.

In a single thrust, he pushed his cock into the tight passage, tearing through the ring of muscles around him and let out a lust filled moan. He felt a warmth pooling around him, making him shudder in excitement. That second felt like an eternity to Szayel, his eyes shooting wide open, pain radiating throughout his entire body, and went numb momentarily. The feeling of being filled up to the brim always excited him, but taking in all of Nnoitra's dick with no preparation was indeed a challenge, his bloody insides being proof of it. He let himself feel that thick cock intruding in his body, savouring the sensation of being completely filled up with every inch of that throbbing dick, every curve, every enlarged vein, every twitch coaxing him into moaning and screaming. Both of them stiffened, riding out the waves of sensation running through both their bodies.

"Oh, fuck..." - Nnoitra gasped, delighted at the tightness of Szayel's passage enveloping him.

Before the octava had a chance to adjust to the enormous member buried inside him, threatening to tear him apart, Nnoitra gripped his sides with bruising force and resumed the furious pace he'd had while fucking Szayel's mouth, indifferent to the pained expression in his subordinate's semblance. In that limbic state his eyes remained screwed wide open, his mouth as well, the screams Szayel's mind ached to produce only came out as silent, ragged breaths.

"Nghh...N-Nnoi…."

He tried to speak, but his voice was barely above a bewildered whimper. Every time the stronger espada plunged his cock inside of him flooded his nerves with pain, and unwittingly woke up his own neglected arousal. As much pain as he was in, his body still reacted eagerly, wordlessly begging for more of his superior's abuse. Szayel felt an electric jolt, as if Nnoitra's skin was bound with electrical tips, shocking his senses into a state of absolute pleasure. Torn apart between two opposing sensations, struggling to remain conscious was exactly what Szayel had been hoping for, and what turned him on the most. Passed the initial shocks of pain, his body started to adjust to the length forcing its way deep inside of him, and had now transformed into the most quintessential form of gratification. Thrilled at the prospect of his own blood pooling inside him, the thought of Nnoitra's cock covered in the red substance, plunging in and out of him forced a wanton moan out of his lips.

"Ngh….NNOITRA!"

Irked at the pink haired arrancar's arousal when his intentions were to fuck him into screams of pain and unconsciousness, the quinto fastened his paced and placed a heavy hand flat on the middle of Szayel's back, arching it into an almost impossible angle. His grin widened with the sound of Szayel's spine cracking at the touch.

"Haven't ya learned ta keep quiet yet, ya stupid whore?" - He all but laughed.

He never understood how it was possible that pain excited the weaker man to this extent, how it was possible that he got hard and begged for more when his bones threatened to break and blood trickled down both his thighs. He pushed his hand harder into Szayel's arched back, another bone cracking loudly.

"Where's the fun in staying...ngh... silent when teasing… makes for such a d-delicious night" - the octava managed to say between gasps.

Irate at an unbudging Szayel, Nnoitra relieved the pressure on his back and grabbed his subordinate's wrist, pulling and twisting his arm across his body before placing his weight on the octava's back again, trapping his arm in an odd position in the process. Overjoyed at the rough friction, Nnoitra watched Szayel trembling and whimpering, meeting each one of his thrusts. Another guttural moan reverberated in the room, the quinto watching through a half-lided gaze his blood-smeared member intruding into the abused hole.

Tugging harder at Szayel's arm he shuddered passionately when the weaker man scream in pain. Pushing his limits, he pulled again, harder, this time a cringeworthy popping sound making itself known. Between jagged breaths Nnoitra realized he had dislocated, if not broken, Szayel's shoulder and smirked at the fact, his panting breath becoming louder. Not slowing down his pumping, the quinto laughed triumphantly, gloating in the warmth surrounding his twitching member. The heat pooling in his groin indicating that he wouldn't last much longer, his swollen cock already covered in pre-cum aching for release.

" 'S that...all y-you've...got, Nnoitra-...sama"

A barely conscious Szayel managed to speak up, his body in a limbo of pain and pleasure, blood profusely running down his thighs. He slid his free hand to his own cock, painfully neglected and swollen. The octava had noticed Nnoitra's impending orgasm, and knowing that he wouldn't lift a finger to aid his release, he took matters into his own hands, wrapping his fingers around himself and stroking the hypersensitive length.

"Shut...up...bitch. You fuckin'...whore".

Nnoitra slid his hand from a hip to the back of Szayel's head, leaning forward into the position and forced his subordinate's face into the sheets. Relentlessly thrusting and tightening his grip on Szayel's body he closed his violet eye, not holding back his loud cries of pleasure anymore. With one last powerful thrust and a strangled moan he came deep inside Szayel's broken body, his muscles stiffened, riding out the waves of pleasure with spasmodic, gentle thrusts, still rocking his hips forwards.

"Shit...oh, fuck..." - He mustered as he felt ribbons of cum spill inside his subordinate's abused body. Riding out his orgasm, his grip on the pink haired man tightened, threatening to break the body beneath him.

The octava's masochistic side shined its brightest at that moment. The exhilaration that came with Nnoitra's degrading ministrations, the pain shocking his own twitching arousal alive, his dislocated shoulder and the picture of his superior's monstrous dick covered in a mix blood and cum pulsating inside of his asshole sent him over the edge in extasis. Tightening the grip around the head of his oversensitive cock and swayed by the erratic spasms releasing the hot spurts of liquid inside of him, the octava came in his fisted hand. A muffled scream resembling the stronger espada's name left his lips, his face still buried in the soft bed sheets. Lightheaded and dizzy, Szayel felt his body go numb before limply collapsing with the waves of pleasure, savouring the last of his release, jolts of sensual satisfaction consuming all of his oversensitized body before drifting away in blissful oblivion.

The quinto pulled out of him, his softening member thoroughly coated in a mix of blood and sperm. He paused, disdainfully watching a passed out Szayel prostrated on his bed, and reached for his subordinate's shirt. Careful to not stain his own bed sheets with blood he stood, cleaned himself up with the garment and dropped it on the floor once he was done with it. Quietly, he walked towards his window and reached for a cigarette, lighting it with a cero. He really needed to ask Grimmjow for one of those portable fire devices. Inhaling his own second hand smoke through his nostrils, Nnoitra paused and let the cold breeze comb through his silky hair draped over his lean chest. He was proud to have fucked the octava espada unconscious, but he had still caved and lost his temper, letting the pink haired freak win his stupid little game. Puzzled, his eye drifted to the limp body on the bed, still wondering what did he get out of this treatment.

Realizing the futility of trying to understand a madman like Szayel, he scoffed and searched for his own clothes, cigarette held between his thin lips. Once he had covered himself up, his violet gaze fell over Szayel's semblance, covered in a thin layer of sweat, exerted tears drying over his flushed cheeks, wondering what would be an amusing way to wake him up.

"Yo…"

When the smaller man didn't react, Nnoitra raised his leg and kicked the passed out espada off the bed, making him land on the floor with a quiet thud. The fall brought Szayel back to consciousness, albeit reluctantly. He brought a hand to the bridge of his nose, trying to soothe the throbbing headache that had taken over him.

"Get the fuck out" - Nnoitra spat out, disgusted at the sight of Szayel trying to poise himself, sticky and covered in a number of different fluids. His amber eyes met his violet glare once more, before standing up and quickly searching for the remains of his clothes, which Nnoitra promptly threw at him, also stained with blood. He let out a soft chuckle and eyed the blood stained garments, quickly dressing himself as best as he could, considering the shreds of fabric he had left.

Nnoitra flopped onto the bed and rested his arms behind his head, satisfied with his orgasm and hoping to fall asleep as soon as the freak had left his quarters.

"We should do this again sometime" - Szayel said with a tender smile across his face, hiding his malicious intentions behind it while he buttoned his shirt up.

Nnoitra scoffed, almost nauseated at the prospect of having to deal with his subordinate's annoying little games yet again.

"Out. _Now_."

Szayel was smart enough not to push his luck too much. The only reason that he was still alive after that comment was because he had let Nnoitra defile his body earlier, but if he continued to tantalize the lanky man's patience he knew that Nnoitra would be impaling him with Santa teresa instead of his cock next time. There was no surviving that, and he very much enjoyed being alive.

"Good night, then...Nnoitra-sama" - The octava espada turned on his heels and made an unsuccessful attempt at a dignified exit, clutching his arm tightly close to his body, his superior didn't bother sparing him a second look.

Sighing loudly when the door closed, Nnoitra ran a hand to wipe his face, still exasperated and riled up from their earlier play session. Szayel might have been fun to fuck with, but he sure knew which buttons to push to flare the hate and contempt in Nnoitra's heart. Despite his blissful release, the thoughts of despair still lingered, tantalizing his sanity. He rolled over to his side and pulled the covers up to his neck, hoping to pass out as soon as possible and rid himself of those dreadful thoughts.

* * *

Sooooo I know I've been including Nnoitra a lot - I find him to be a very interesting character - but I'll move on to other pairings for a while (not on the next chapter though :S) so, yay! :D Anyway, hope you liked the story! Reviews would be nice ^_^


	8. 7 · Tainted Fantasies

[ **Nnoitra x Grimmjow** ] Explicit sexual situation, Yaoi, a bit OOC. Continuation of _Days of Destruction_ (Part I), and _Nights of Despair_ (Part II).

 **Summary** : An exhausted Grimmjow crawls into Nnoitra's bed, seeking redemption. Unspoken thoughts and silent words, there is too many things that neither of them are willing to admit to each other or themselves.

* * *

Sleep eluded him. Nnoitra had been laying in his bed for such a long time he had lost track of it. It could have been days, or it could have been a minute, it was difficult to tell the passing of time when the moon wouldn't move. At one point he had attempted to relax by soaking in the bath. An eternity after he stepped inside, squeaky clean, he didn't feel any more calm than before he got in. Then he tried to find Tesla, perhaps to beat him up or perhaps to have his company for a while, he wasn't really sure and thought it best to figure it out when he located the fraccion. However, he figured the blond must have sensed his restless reiatsu and had been avoiding his master, which only served to further antagonize Nnoitra. Finally he considered looking for something to kill, but that would involve leaving Las Noches and he was too lazy to walk outside in the desert only to find a few weaklings that would probably disintegrate simply by standing too close to his reiatsu. Defeated in his quest for something to soothe his insomnia, the quinta espada returned to his quarters and decided that if he had to deal with such a ridiculous nuisance, he would do it head on, no distractions.

So there lay Nnoitra Gilga, quinta espada of Aizen's army. Too tired to stay awake, too nauseated to sleep. Intruding thoughts came and went of their own free will, to the point that the slender espada stopped trying to make sense of them, it was pointless. At first the recollections of Szayel had come back to him, which made his stomach toss and turn. Even if Nnoitra was a notorious sadist, the way the octava espada contorted in pleasure when his shoulder snapped was sick. The quinto needed his partners to somewhat enjoy pain, but Szayel….it was madness in its most pure state, something about the man just wasn't right. The smell of blood and sweat that lingered on his skin, even after the pink haired freak left, made him want to throw up.

Then, his previous train of thought came crashing down, Nelliel's peaceful grey eyes staring directly at the quinto. Feelings of weakness assaulted his mind, the memory of the woman he would never be able to defeat in battle now. Following the former espada's alluring image, came the thought of Grimmjow, preoccupied with his fight against a faceless shinigami. Nnoitra had seen the boy's face in Ulquiorra's memories, but had somehow erased it from his own. So the boy remained like that, bright orange hair topping a faceless body dressed in a black shihakusho. That was the focus of his partner tonight apparently. A tinge of jealousy spread through Nnoitra's chest. He didn't want to think about that.

His violet eye closed as his hand made its way into the strands of black hair, brushing them back and away from his face. There he laid, staring idly at the white ceiling, moonlight bathing his pale skin in white light, a faint scent of blood and sweat still lingering in his nostrils. Nnoitra allowed his brain to storm, thoughts still assaulting his conscious at random. He took it in, all of it, the pain, the loneliness, even the hazy, dubious moments of sweetness, when a soft screech interrupted the fleeting images.

"Kitty's back" a devious grin ached to show itself, but was pushed aside, in favour of pretending to sleep. Grimmjow closed the door, slowly, careful not to disturb the seemingly sleeping espada as he approached the bed with cat like steps. Nnoitra heard the sexta's clothes rustle and drop to the floor beside the bed, and felt the mattress shift with the weight of another body climbing in at his side. Holding up the pantomime, the quinto tried not to react, expectant to see what Grimmjow would do.

"I know yer awake, Nnoitra".

"He's bluffin'" he reassured himself. The muscular man waited, head resting on a closed fist, slanted on his arm watching the slender espada pretending to sleep. A set of fingers brushed along his cheekbone and pulled the fabric hiding a hollow hole away throm Nnoitra's angular face. He breathed in sharply, his mistake hitting him like a bucket of ice cold water.

"Ya hate this thing to sleep, never seen ya wear it to bed, idiot" - The quinto grunted and opened his fierce violet orb to stare stubbornly into the ceiling as Grimmjow flinged the eyepatch somewhere behind him - "Next time yer going to ignore me do it properly, baka."

The sexta snickered at his superior's mistake, Nnoitra rolled over, much like an annoyed child, his back facing the blue eyed panther. Grimmjow went silent, something inside him felt wrong being there. He knew Nnoitra wouldn't be thrilled that he had been out fighting Ichigo, and the shinigami's reiatsu lingering on him wasn't helping, but he didn't expect such a conceited reaction. His eyes wandered down the quinto's lanky body, completely exposed. "He really can't keep his clothes on" Grimmjow thought to himself. Staring at the surprisingly muscular legs lying beside him, he spotted a dark stain on the bed sheets, and reached out a finger to investigate. Dried blood. Szayelaporro's blood. Images of bloody murder invaded his mind, between Nnoitra's irascible nature and Szayel's….being Szayel, anything could have happened in that room.

"Why's there blood on yer bed?"

Nnoitra tilted his head to glance at Grimmjow's fingers, letting out a long, disdainful sigh when he saw the object of analysis and dropped back into the pillow.

"Szayel came by earlier." - he answered, not wanting Grimmjow to know the details of what they had been doing - "Don' ask. Guy's a freak…"

Very true. The sexta had a fairly solid conclusion of what happened, a pang of something he wouldn't name stirred in his chest, but he didn't ask. Szayel's lingering reiatsu floated in the room, especially on the bed, but Grimmjow didn't want a confirmation that they had had sex in that bed. He didn't want to think about Nnoitra, his Nnoitra, with Szayel. He didn't want to imagine those spindly hands roaming over Szayelaporro's body, tangled in his pink hair, or his long tongue gliding over the flesh of an exposed neck. Not if it wasn't his own neck. Aware of the hypocrisy, since he had just returned from his own affair with the shinigami, the sexta let out a quiet sigh, his features softening into a sheepish frown. Ridden with guilt, Grimmjow pulled his body against Nnoitra's and swung an arm over the slim waist in front of him. Tightening their naked bodies together, closing in on the space between them, the blue haired man prayed that his superior wouldn't go into one of his fits and try to decapitate him, or worse. Cocking his head forward, Grimmjow closed his blue eyes and sank his face into the back of the Nnoitra's neck, black strands of hair brushing on his skin, and inhaled. Nnoitra's scent made him calm, tame, more like a house cat than a proud panther. It was a sweet smell, like peppermint, which didn't suit the taller espada's character in the least. It was an amusing combination, tainted with a faint scent of blood that night. The octava espada's blood. Grimmjow felt his blood boil in resentment. His grip tightened around the man lying between his arms, as he tried to hug his own guilt away. It was true that he missed the quinto since his absences had become more frequent, but the urge to fight the shinigami had grown stronger lately, so much that it hadn't stopped at fighting this time.

It was definitely different than spending the night with Nnoitra, mainly because Ichigo had been the one to bottom for him and there was no way in hell that the quinta espada would ever even consider doing that. But it felt so good to have control over the strawberry, to watch him writhe and squirm, legs spread, cries of pleasure pouring through his rosy lips...And yet, he longed for the other espada's cold fingers on his skin as well. Nnoitra's roughness was something unique, harsh enough to keep him in check, but not enough to break him, not that the taller man couldn't, he was quite capable of breaking Grimmjow like a twig if he wished to do so, but he always stayed at the fine line between pleasure and pain, pushing it further, but never fully crossing it. Grimmjow shuddered at the thought of playing on that line, every time he'd felt his superior's nails digging a bit too sharply, or a bite that just broke the skin a little, a wicked tongue gliding over a stray drop of blood...he would never say this out loud, but Nnoitra knew exactly where to touch and what to do to make him see stars with every orgasm. Nnoitra sure made sadism into a form of art, usually expressed in between the bed sheets and in the battlefield. He was indeed conflicted, he'd been for a while, and it was only getting worse. He circled his thumb over the taller espada's body mindlessly, trying to calm his own entangled thoughts.

On the other hand Nnoitra still felt his stomach tossing and turning, Szayel's wicked glare stuck at the back of his head, his words resonating like an echo.

"Perhaps if you were more of a gentleman your little kitten would be in your bed instead of fighting that shinigami boy…"

He was already pissed off at Grimmjow's constant escapades, a small detail that delivered a huge blow to his ego. The reminder of it only served to fuel his rage.

"Or maybe you would prefer that green girl…"

But that woman...that goddess. The one thing he truly wanted. The fight that he would spend the rest of his life training for, the battle that he would sacrifice everything to win. The sense of loss had been tearing away at him ever since he got rid of her, and Szayel knew about it all too well.

"Nelliel"

He didn't want to hear her name, not unless she was back. It made his heart ache, remorse over his unspoken mistake took over his mind and soul.

"Nelliel"

That stupid voice. It was just a name, but the way it was said, the person who said it….he had no right. Nelliel was Nnoitra's to destroy, belittle and defeat. Now that she was gone hearing her name in the lips of that pink haired freak was worse than a sin. It was the utmost disgusting sound anyone could make, and it reminded the quinto of the loneliness he had felt ever since. He had managed to dodge the feelings of despair for the most part, but that stupid asshole always found a way to bring them back and shove them down his throat.

Nnoitra curled further into Grimmjow's embrace, looking for a way out of his torture. It may have been just an illusion, but the warm skin wrapped around him offered an escape into oblivion, however, he couldn't just give it away. Grimmjow had been off with the shinigami, and he sure would make him pay for it, even if he yearned to have the weaker man on all fours taking all of him in that night.

"Ne, Grimmjow..." - Nnoitra grinned, excited to see how the sexta would react if he pushed his buttons - "Was the shinigami so bad tha' ya had to come back fer more?"

Grimmjow refused to give anything more than a sharp growl in response, making the quinto grin and turn around in his arms to face him.

"Wha's that? Cat got yer tongue?"

"Yer such an asshole sometimes."

"Yeah, but ya knew tha' before ya came over."

"I guess I fergot 'bout it."

Nnoitra grinned at Grimmjow's frown and pressed the palms of his hands softly against his chest, staring into blue depths. His fingers roamed the expanse of chest in front of him in silence, and with a swift movement he pushed the sexta espada flat on the bed, shifting his own weight to straddle his subordinate. Staring down into blue eyes, he let a bawdy look take over his violet eye, his perpetual smirk perched on his lips.

"How was yer fight with the shinigami?" - A malicious grin spread on Nnoitra's semblant.

"How'd ya think it went?"

"I think ya lost."

Grimmjow's eyes slitted, sending a furious glare at the quinto.

"Che, like I'd lose to a filthy shinigami."

"Wouldn't be the first time, ne?" - Nnoitra looked down, flagrantly raking over his subordinate's muscled torso decorated with a deep scar across, a spindly finger following to touch wherever he looked, not far behind. He felt Grimmjow scowling at him, and licked his lips into a wide smile. His growing arousal had started to become obvious to both of them, made worse by brushing his fingers against Grimmjow's warm skin. The sexta refrained from starting a fight with the man on top of him, he'd already lost to Ulquiorra, dubiously tied with Ichigo in the same day and fatigue was getting the best of him, which meant that a fight with the quinta espada would end with an inevitable defeat for him. The last thing he wanted was his ass handed to him yet again, especially by the idiot pompously smirking at him.

"Fuck you."

"Maybe tamorrow, kitty cat."

With that, Nnoitra promptly flopped back on his side of the bed to lay on his back and pretend to no longer notice that he had company.

"The fuck!?" - A confused Grimmjow spat at him, demanding to know why the quinto wasn't making any effort to get laid. Usually he wouldn't even ask, he'd just take his clothes off and bend the weaker man over whichever surface was closer.

"Wha'?"

"The hell ya doin'?"

"What's it look like 'm doin'?"

"Nuthin'."

Nnoitra nodded affirmatively once and stared blankly at Grimmjow.

"Why ain't ya doin' nothin?"

"Dunno...don't feel like havin' ya tanight."

"The hell ya talkin' about? Yer hard as fuck!" - Grimmjow glanced at the quinto's impressive length already hardened, and back at his violet eye still refusing to acknowledge him.

"Didn't say I ain't horny, I said I ain't in the mood fer ya."

"So what, ya gonna do it yerself then?"

"Dunno, maybe."

"Better have someone else finish ya off."

"So I'll call Tesla."

"Ya never liked that idiot." - Nnoitra smirked at the thought of him and Tesla together, not because he didn't like him. The only reason he had never fucked his fraccion was because the blonde was already infatuated enough with him, giving him any hope might have turned into a sticky situation.

"Yeah….but he'll let me do anythin' I want ta him." - Grimmjow raised his eyebrows into an incredulous frown - "Wha'? He'd probably let me fuck his eye socket if I wanted, and he'd still ask fer another round."

Nnoitra let out a boastful chuckle as Grimmjow dropped his jaw open, not very sure he really heard what just came out of his superior's mouth. He knew this was Nnoitra's way of punishing him for spending the afternoon in the world of the living. Or perhaps it was because Ichigo's reiatsu was still clinging on to him. It didn't really matter which one it was, the taller man's attitude was beginning to annoy him, whichever the cause.

"This is stupid." - Grimmjow concluded, not giving time for Nnoitra to continue describing in so much detail what he might do to his fraccion. The sexta espada felt a bit sorry for Tesla, having to put up with Nnoitra could be quite challenging at times.

"Yep."

Grimmjow rolled over to get closer to the lanky body by his side, effectively putting an end to the bickering as well.

"So, ya want me to leave if yer gonna jerk off?" - The weaker espada teased, and flicked his tongue to graze a pebbled nipple in front of him.

"Ya can stay, I don't mind an audience" - Nnoitra retorted, stretching his back and placing his hands underneath his head to get more comfortable while Grimmjow's tongue timidly caressed his skin.

"Get on with it, then, asshole…" - The sexta gripped Nnoitra's wrist and pulled the bony hand over his neglected erection. The quinto smirked loudly and closed his fingers around his own length, watching his subordinate latch his mouth on him, those perfect teeth capturing his nipple between them in a sharp bite, while his hands drifted slowly to grasp the sides of his torso. Containing his breath, Nnoitra let Grimmjow revel on his body while he lazily stroked himself observing the scene unfolding in front of him. As Grimmjow leaned further in to lavish the other nipple in soft dabs and bites, half open blue eyes fleetingly met his violet one, and he felt his cock twitch in his tight grip, watching the weaker espada wantonly gorging on his flesh inflamed the need to be inside him like no one else could.

Grimmjow could feel Nnoitra stirring, even if his breath was even and his body relaxed, his heart was pounding, and the hardened length spasming within the thin fingers had caught his attention. His suspicions were confirmed in the fraction of a second that his gaze met the taller espada's, lust filling his fierce, violet eye, lips wet and parted, faintly revealing that wicked tongue longingly licking his teeth. Closing his blue eyes, he bit down harshly on a pectoral muscle, eliciting a low groan from the stronger espada, and started trailing down leisurely, leaving a wet trail of light bite marks and the occasional drop of blood. Stopping to nib below a protruding hip bone, Grimmjow shifted his position to kneel between Nnoitra's legs, gently spreading them open to give him better access to that impressive member. Placing one hand on the inside of a slender thigh, he raised himself off the thin figure lying in front of him and gripped his free hand over his superior's, tightening the grip around the erect length.

Nnoitra watched Grimmjow as he steadily guided his hand with his own and flicked a pink tongue against the swollen head. He didn't know why the sexta was taking it so slow, but he'd just have to suck it up and wait for Grimmjow to ask for more, and then deny him again. He'd already said he wasn't interested, and going back on his words wasn't an option. The sexta held his grip at the base of his length and perched his tongue flat on the underside of his cock, slowly rising back up to swirl around the tip. A strong hand forced Nnoitra's bony fingers to quicken their pace, pumping slightly faster at his shaft as Grimmjow lavished the swollen head with licks and kisses, only stopping to nibble beneath it. When Grimmjow's lips parted fully and closed around him, Nnoitra withdrew his grip to let his subordinate do as he wanted, observing attentively the pink lips enveloping him. The sexta espada looked perfect as he was, hot mouth working its way down, fingers fisted at the base of his erection, gently pumping, another hand pushing against his thigh while a stray thumb teased his testicles. When Grimmjow leaned in and lowered his mouth to take in all of the cock in his mouth, Nnoitra couldn't resist the guttural moan that tore from his throat as he threw his head back and screwed his eye shut. Feeling the wet muscle expertly working on his length, the lips sucking him in further and throat muscles tightening around him it was almost too much. He tried to pry his eye open, only managed a tilted, lust filled angled view to watch the blue haired man sucking his cock, only to let it reappear moments after.

Grimmjow grinned inwardly at his superior's control slipping. He bobbed his head, resisting the urge to go faster and deeper, to make Nnoitra cum at the wet touch of his tongue. After all, he still needed him hard if he didn't want it to end at a blowjob. Feeling the heat pooling in his groin, he brought two fingers to his own entrance, knowing that Nnoitra wouldn't be so kind as to prepare him himself, or to even move if he was serious before. Bobbing his head faster, he pressed until the fingers were inside him fully. After adjusting himself to the intruding digits he began working them in and out, scissoring to stretch the tight passage out. Nnoitra caught a glimpse of the weaker man's hand at work and let out a barely audible moan.

"Yer such a dirty slut sometimes, ya know tha'?"

Grimmjow hummed and grinned at his superior's comment, letting his teeth graze over the sensitive skin revealing a perfect smile. Nnoitra felt the vibration going straight to his cock, coupled with the sharp touch, and cried out a strangled moan, biting his lower lip. Head pressed on the pillow, eye closed, he bucked his hips forward, forcing his cock back into that hot cavern. He felt his muscles tensing as his orgasm approached and fisted his hands on the sheets, trying to hold back. Not wanting to finish too soon he tried to control himself, as much as that tongue excited him, the prospect of cumming deep inside his subordinate was far more tempting. The sexta felt the aroused cock twitch against his tongue and brought his free hand to fondle his superior's tescticles with his palm, his thumb rubbing just below them as he continued to bob his head, increasing his speed.

Nnoitra was on the verge of losing it. His legs spread wider, coaxed by the prospect of a delicious orgasm only moments away, while he tried to hold himself back. Almost trembling at the touch, Nnoitra couldn't find it in himself the string of soft, husky whines that tore away from his throat. A stray drop of blood trickled down his tongue from biting down too hard on his lip, filling his mouth with a sweet, almost metallic taste. Holding on to the last of his self control, he willed himself not to cum, but he knew it was a lost cause. When he felt a cold breeze he realised that Grimmjow had stopped his movements and pulled his fingers out to crawl over him, and was now nipping on the crook between his neck and shoulders, rubbing their erections together. He felt his body on fire, the muscular body above him, pressed tightly together, making his head spin.

"Huhh…" - He let out a relieved sigh, cheeks flushed and lust clouding his mind.

"Still not interested?" - Grimmjow asked, a wide grin splattered on his face.

"Nope…" - He met the sexta's glare with a sex-drugged expression, his answer not carrying nearly as much resolution as he intended - "If ya wanna get laid yer gonna have ta do it yerself, kitty cat."

"Che" - Grimmjow retorted, biting sharply on a collarbone. He pulled his body further up, straddling the taller man, to tease his entrance with the painfully swollen cock he had been sucking on seconds before - "Lazy asshole…"

"Shaddup an' start fuckin' yerself" - Nnoitra could barely huff out his words, at that point he needed to be inside Grimmjow, to fuck him till one of them passed out, hopefully Grimmjow and not him.

The sexta chuckled, glad that he had taken the time to prepare himself for the large erection below him. Nnoitra wouldn't have taken the time to indulge in such banalities when all he wanted was to be balls deep inside him, and considering the size of it, Grimmjow knew from experience that it wouldn't end well for him. Reaching his hand back, he grabbed Nnoitra's length and pressed it against the tight passage, sitting back on it. Gradually he managed to push past the ring of muscle still not properly stretched, although it was a tight fit. Halfway down, Grimmjow paused his movement, leaning forward on Nnoitra's chest for support, panting, exhilarated at the feeling of fullness. With a series of wanton moans and grunts, he finally sheathed all of Nnoitra inside of him, his own cock twitching at the burning sensation. Legs spreading wider, he leaned back, pushing the twitching length deeper into his tight passage as he let out a muffled moan filled with lust.

Nnoitra's eye rolled back and closed, almost convinced he would cum as Grimmjow took all of his cock inside. Grasping at the last of his control, he willed himself not to let extasis take him right there and then, shaking violently as he painfully stopped himself from pounding into that tight ass. Even if Grimmjow was his submissive, he felt no control, long lost in pleasure, feeling more like a helpless doll than a proud warrior. Every shiver, every twitching spasm going straight to his weeping erection, making his mind go blank and his body flutter in response. He no longer tried to keep his gaze on Grimmjow, and just let him do as he pleased, listening to the wanton moans reverberating in the room, feeling him fucking himself stupid with his cock and tried to hold on just a bit longer, every thrust tearing away at his resolution. For once, Nnoitra allowed himself to give in to that blissful pleasure completely, no longer wanting to be the one taking all the initiative, being consumed by the touch of his subordinate was a far more delightful option.

Watching Nnoitra in such a helpless state made Grimmjow's head rile up, his own neglected erection already leaking and aching to be touched. At one point the stronger espada drifted his grip to it, only to be swatted away.

"Ya said you wern't gonna do anythin'" - Grimmjow gasped, intoxicated by the feeling of having all control over Nnoitra - "Stay still, ya can watch if ya wanna…"

"Oh fffu…."

The quinto forced his eye halfway open, brimming with need, only to see Grimmjow gripping his own cock and pumping furiously, lips half parted and staring down at him in a flaming glare. He only managed a gruff chuckle in response and let his head fall limply back on the pillow. Unable to speak, unable to move, to do anything, he obeyed quietly, relinquishing whatever will he had left to try and overpower his subordinate, instead indulging in that rare state of exhilaration. He ached for release, his entire being trembling with every touch and every thrust, only moving his bony hips to meet Grimmjow's thrusts.

Overloaded with feeling, Grimmjow was delighted at the scene. An oversexed Nnoitra completely at the mercy of his ministrations, that enormous cock filling every bit of him, stretching, burning him on the inside. At that point the only thing in his mind was cumming, even if he wanted to enjoy the feeling for a while longer, he needed it. He needed to finish, to see his lover cum screaming his name. Feeling his muscles stiffen and the tingling heat pooling in his groin he knew he was done for, and thrusting himself into Nnoitra's aching erection he came with a loud moan, filling up the room entirely, splattering himself over Nnoitra's torso. He paused, stroking himself as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm, chest fluttering at every minimal touch in his oversensitive state.

Once he felt those silky walls clenching around him, threatening to cut off his circulation, Nnoitra couldn't hold back anymore, and let himself fall over the edge with his release, ropes of cum coating the inside of his lover. White heat exploding behind his eye, he felt the world stop and implode, cumming harder than he had in a very long time.

"Grimmjow" - His voice barely over a broken whisper almost didn't reach his subordinate. His throbbing head started spinning, and for a moment he blacked out in pure ecstasy.

Once he came back to life he felt a limp body lying over his chest sliding to the side of the bed. Neither of them seemed to mind the mess they'd made and instead opted for catching their breaths in silence, only pants and gasps resonating in the night.

Once his senses weren't being overstimulated by need, Nnoitra felt the loneliness again. He rolled over to avoid letting Grimmjow see that despite the amazing orgasm, his previous thoughts still consumed him. And now shame showed its ugly head. He shouldn't have cared about any of it.

"Not in tha mood, my ass" - Grimmjow broke the silence, grinning widely, completely sated for the night. He felt Nnoitra shiver, surprised when he swinged his arm over a slender waist and pulled him close. No longer burdened by inner conflict, Grimmjow placed a chaste kiss on the back of his lover's neck and drifted off into a heavenly sleep.

A warm feeling spread through Nnoitra's chest, glad for Grimmjow's sloppy embrace. It soothed his pain, pushing away the intruding dark reflections. He brought his hand to cup Grimmjow's, circling a spindly thumb over a muscular arm, and let darkness swallow him into a deep slumber, a smile illuminating his angular face.

* * *

I've finally got around to updating this! YAY! Anyway, this is the last of Nnoitra (who is quite a bit out of character on everything I've written for him, I'll admit) I'll be writing in a while. Anyway, I hope you liked it :D


End file.
